Lax in Memory
by SnuggleLove54
Summary: If waking up in a hospital room wasn't scary enough, Hermione would soon find out that losing three and a half years of her memory trumped it.. …Or maybe the most terrifying thing was realizing what her life is now.
1. Forgotten

**Hello everyone, this is my first Dramione fic. Hopefully it's up to par. It'll be a short story. Nothing too long, but long enough to give it character. I know this storyline is a little cliché by now, but I wanted to have a go at it myself. Hopefully, it's better than most. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or the magical world in which they live. ********Nor do I make a profit from this.**

**And now without further ado... Lax in Memory.**

* * *

Summary: If waking up in a hospital room wasn't scary enough, Hermione would soon find out that loosing three and a half years of her memory trumped it.. …Or maybe the most terrifying thing was realizing what her life was now. AU-ish. EWE. Short Story.

**Lax in Memory**

**Chapter One**

There were two things Hermione realized as she slowly regained her senses. One was that her head was killing her and the other was that she could hear muffled voices around her. The first voice sounded soothing as if he/she were trying to reassure someone of something. When the second voice responded, he/she sounded irritated almost angry. After whatever was said, she heard footsteps stomping away and she figured that whomever the second voice belonged to had stormed out.

Thankful for the sudden silence, Hermione could now try and figure out just what was going on. She tried to remember what she had been doing before this. Concentrating very hard, she vaguely remembered the Final Battle. She remembered Harry winning and them celebrating. She remembered going up to Dumbledore's old office and talking. She remembered on the way down… slipping on a step… and then nothing.

Relief washed over her as she pieced together this mystery. She had obviously hit her head after falling and was now in the hospital wing. After the scenario had been pieced together, Hermione started to will her eyes to open.

Her eyes slowly fluttered apart and when her blurry vision became clear she noticed Harry sitting to the right of her. His expression was filled with anxious excitement. "Hermione? Can you hear me?" he asked as he squeezed her hand.

"Harry?" she asked and she couldn't help but notice that her voice sounded hoarse and scratchy. She briefly closed her eyes as she swallowed. Her throat felt like sandpaper. "Urgh, I feel awful."

A sympathetic smile appeared on his face. "Well, that's to be expected." he said in gentle voice. "Your ordeal left you quite banged up. You've been out for a long while now."

It had left her banged up? She must have fallen down quite a bit of stairs. She took this moment to get her bearings about her. Looking away from Harry, she expected to see the familiar Hogwarts' hospital wing, but to her shock the room she was currently inhabiting was no where close to the spacious infirmary. Instead she looked to be in a private room of a real hospital. St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries to be exact. Had her injuries been so bad that Madam Pomfrey had had to send her to St. Mungo's?

Panic started to ebb its way into her system. How banged up had she been? Was there any lasting damage? Was she going to be okay? She was just about to ask these out loud when Ron entered through the door. "'Mione!" he exclaimed and just like that her panic vanished.

Although their new found relationship was still in the developing stages, Hermione knew that he cared for her and if he wasn't in a fluster than she knew that she was going to be all right. "Ron!" she said as best she could. What she wouldn't give for a glass of water. "I'm sorry to have worried you so much." She reached out a hand, silently asking him to take it in his. He obliged with a smile.

"Don't worry about it, 'Mione. It was an accident." he said easily as he took the seat to Hermione's left. She was now surrounded by her best friends and no matter where she was she knew everything was as it should be. And that thought would have stayed true if it weren't for what happened next. "Besides, if you're going to be apologizing to anyone, then it should probably be to your husband. He's the one who's been going barmy with worry about you."

She felt her face slacken as her brain slowed. What? She must have her heard him wrong. She was about to inquire about her hearing when Draco Malfoy strode into the room. "Hermione." he breathed with a relieved expression.

Confusion quickly took front and center in her emotions. She had no idea why Ronald thought she had a husband. She had no idea why Malfoy was in her hospital room. She had no idea why Malfoy had called her Hermione instead of Granger and she had absolutely no idea how to respond to anything that was happening. And she had thought her headache couldn't get any worse.

Malfoy made his way over to her, quickly taking up Harry's seat as he stepped back from her. "Well, I've got to go tell Ginny that you've regained consciousness. I promised I would as soon as you got up." he said as he backed up toward the door. "Don't worry, Hermione. We'll see you later when you're released." With that he nodded to the two men in the room (which slightly added to the confusion that was her mind) and left.

Hermione still couldn't come up with anything to say in her haze of bewilderment. She looked from Ron over to Malfoy and then quickly back at Ron. He grinned with a knowing look in his eyes as he pulled his hand out of her unwilling hand. "I, er, should probably get going too. Mum and everyone probably want to hear the good news."

As Ron was standing up, she felt Malfoy take hold of her other hand. She felt unadulterated fear. Why would Ron leave her alone with their enemy? Her breathing became deeper as she continued to watch Ron walk towards the door. "Wait!" she yelled with wide, panicked eyes.

Ron turned towards her, looking taken off guard, but it was Malfoy's response that pushed her over the edge. "Darling, it's all right. He can leave. You'll see him later with Potter and Ginny."

She slowly looked over at him, slightly horrified. Darling? What was that? She looked back over at Ron. Everything was a mess and she wanted order right now! "What. Is going. On!" she exclaimed lowly.

Both men furrowed their brows in confusion, which was what Hermione had been waiting for since it was an emotion that she herself was dealing with. She would also love for them to realize that they were both behaving completely out of character. "What are you talking about, 'Mione?" Ron demanded, looking from Malfoy and then back to her.

Malfoy tightened his grip on her hand as he leaned closer to her. She noticed that his expression was intense, but to her utter shock it also held concern. Concern? For whom? Her? "What do you mean, Love?" he asked more gently than Ron had. "Are you confused about the accident? About the explosion?"

Explosion? Okay now nothing made sense. She ripped her hand from Malfoy's grasp and slowly sat up. She swallowed painfully again before saying, "I don't know what's going on, but I want answers." She gave them both her no-playing-around look. "I don't know why I'm in St. Mungo's. I don't know why Malfoy is in my hospital room let alone why he is calling me darling and love, and I don't know why neither of my best friends hexed said Malfoy for even entering my room to begin with."

Silence followed her rant and Ron and Malfoy looked at her as if she had grown an extra head. "Hermione," Ron started slowly as he made a cautious step in her direction. He scratched behind his neck in the way that she recognized as one of his nervous habits. "I don't…"

He trailed off and it was then that Malfoy got up and went over to the sink. He filled a glass with water and brought it over to Hermione. "Here." he said. "Now let's see if we can figure out what's going on."

Hermione took the glass and gratefully took a drink. Her mind was too busy buzzing that she didn't even bother to thank him or wonder why he'd given it to her in the first place. "Maybe I should go get the healer?" Ron suggested as he once again tried to make his way to the door.

Hermione felt the panic start to rise again, but Malfoy quickly interjected. "No, you stay here, Weasley. I'll go get the healer." he explained as he went to stand next to him. "It's obvious that she's more comfortable with you." With one more glance in Hermione's direction, he walked out the door.

His glance made her feel uneasy. For just a second she could have sworn she had seen pain in his eyes before they hardened. She had imagined it, hadn't she? She had to of because she had never known Malfoy to show pain to anyone, least of all her. The sound of Ron sighing pulled Hermione from her thoughts.

"Blimey, 'Mione, did you have to be so callous with him?" he asked as he took up the seat he had recently vacated.

Disbelief lit up her face. How dare her best friend, not to mention boyfriend, defend Malfoy against her! "How dare you!" she exclaimed with a look of disgust. "You're supposed to be my best friend! You should have been hexing him the minute he walked in! It's Malfoy! What is wrong with you?"

Ron just stared at her with his mouth wide open in stunned silence, but it took but a second for his own confused anger to kick in. "Well excuse me if I didn't want to face your wrath once I'd hexed your husband!"

It was as if all the air in the room had left as Hermione stared wide-eyed at Ron and to make matters worse the healer chose that moment to walk in. "Mrs. Malfoy, glad to see you're awake."

The room seemed to spin before everything went dark.

When she came to, three faces were hovering over her. One belonged to Ron, one belonged to the healer, and the last one belonged to Malfoy. The sight of him brought back the reason she had fainted in the first place. She gasped as she tried to scoot further up on her bed and away from him. There was no way he could be her husband.

"Mrs. Malfoy, you'll have to settle down." the healer said patiently as she placed a hand on her shoulder. Hermione shrugged it off of her.

"Stop calling me that!" she said in frustration.

"Stop calling you what, 'Mione?" Ron asked flabbergasted.

Hermione felt angry tears start to well behind her eyes. "Mrs. Malfoy! I'm not Mrs. Malfoy!" she yelled, hoping everyone would get the picture. She turned to Malfoy, who had a blank expression. "We are not married! How could we be married? We hate each other!"

"'Mione!" Ron exclaimed, clearly confused.

The healer put her hand back on Hermione's shoulder. "Let me do just a quick spell." she said as she pointed her wand at her head. She felt the familiar feel of magic scan her head (which eliminated her headache in the process) and waited for the results that would hopefully have answers. When the healer was satisfied, she stood back and cleared her throat. "It seems that Mrs-er, I mean, Hermione's hippocampus was injured in the explosion."

"What does that mean?" Ron asked, but Hermione was distinctly aware that Malfoy hadn't taken his eyes off of her.

With a sigh, the healer replied, "I have a fairly good idea of what it means, but I'd like to ask Hermione a few questions to verify." She grabbed a file and quill at the end of Hermione's bed and then said to Ron and Malfoy, "I'd like for you two to step outside. I don't want her to feel any pressure while answering."

Both hesitated before deciding that it would be in Hermione's best interest. When the door closed behind them, the healer turned to Hermione with a smile. "You don't mind if I ask you a few questions, do you Hermione?"

She shook her head. "Not at all. I'm willing to do anything that will make the confusion go away."

The healer nodded and then transfigured a vase full of flowers into a pot of ink. She dipped her quill into it and then asked, "What is your full name?"

Taking a deep breath, Hermione answered, "Hermione Jean Granger."

The healer wrote down her response before asking another question. "Where do you live?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "Er, I guess no where at the moment." she responded with a furrowed brow. "I was living at my parents house before leaving with Harry and Ron to search for horcruxes, but I had to modify their memories and send them out of the country. So, I guess I'm homeless."

Like before the healer wrote down her answer and then asked another. "How old are you?"

That one was easier than the last. "Eighteen." she replied easily.

After jotting it down, the healer said, "All right, Hermione, I have what I need to verify, but I'd like to make it exact. So, this is the last question. What's the last thing you remember?"

Hermione couldn't fathom how she could have everything she needed from those three questions, but answered anyway. She told her how she had been celebrating the Order's victory over Voldemort, how afterward she had been talking with Harry and Ron up in the old headmaster's office, and how she had slipped coming down the stairs.

The healer had been writing as Hermione told her story and when she was finished she looked up with a professional expression. She folded the flap on the file she was holding and put it aside. "After what you've told me, Hermione, it would seem as though you're suffering from Retrograde amnesia."

Amnesia? But she hadn't forgotten anything. "What?"

"Retrograde amnesia happens when there's been a traumatic brain injury." she explained, but Hermione still didn't agree with her diagnostic. "The retrograde part means that you have partial or complete inability to recall the recent past while your long term memories remain intact."

Hermione shook her head. "But that doesn't make sense. I don't have any difficulty remembering the recent past!" she said in frustration. "I remember hitting my head on the stairs."

The healer nodded. "Yes, but that wasn't the trauma that led to this injury. Hermione, you were in an explosion yesterday. That's what caused it." she explained softly. "You are suffering from retrograde amnesia and from your answers and the memory you described I'd say you've approximately forgotten the past three and a half years."

Hermione was silent. There was a high pitched ringing in her ears. Three and a half years? That couldn't be right. Could it? There was no way she could forget that much. Tears formed in her eyes. "That can't be possible."

Hermione expected her to give her a sad smile, but instead the healer just nodded. "All right then, why don't you let me go get a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and send the boys back in. Maybe some evidence will help soothe your mind."

Before Hermione could protest, the healer was already halfway out the door and it wasn't even a minute before Ron and, unfortunately, Malfoy reentered the room. "'Mione, what's going on? What did the healer say?" he asked insistently.

"Weasley, back off for a moment." Malfoy said in his familiar drawl. "Can't you see that she's upset."

Which was true. She was upset and confused and angry and scared. She just didn't like the fact that Malfoy could obviously tell when her best friend couldn't. Why was this happening to her? Why couldn't she remember anything if supposedly three and a half years had passed? Surely she'd get some kind of sense or recollection that she was three and half years older. Wouldn't she? The fact that she wasn't getting either of these and that the healer had insisted utterly terrified her.

It was then that the healer returned with the _Daily Prophet_. "Here you go, Hermione. Today's headlines and make sure you take note of the date." she advised.

With shaking hands, Hermione took hold of the paper. The front page read: **Explosion at St. Mungo's**. She quickly began to read the article. **At 9:43 A.M. yesterday morning an explosion caught many workers and patients off guard. Down in the experimental ward researchers were working on a potion to obliterate the horrible after effects of Dragon Pox, such as the green tinge to the skin. Many patients report having felt the hospital shake when the explosion happened. Though it is uncertain how many people will be affected psychologically, what is certain is that 5 researchers were caught in the blast, one being top researcher Hermione Malfoy (formally Hermione Granger, war heroine and member of the Golden Trio).**

Hermione tore her eyes away from the article, not bothering to finish since she didn't like having to read that variation of her name, and searched for the date that would be in the right-hand corner. Her eyes widened once it was in her sight. Saturday, October 12, 2001. Then it was true? All of it? She felt tears slipping down her cheeks.

"What is going on?" Ron asked anger slipping into his voice.

Hermione shoved the paper away from her, not wanting to look at it anymore. She buried her face in her hands and silently wept for the loss of time and the unfairness that was her life.

The healer took the paper off the bed and placed it on a nearby counter. "Hermione is suffering from retrograde amnesia. She must have hit her head harder than we thought in the explosion and it caused enough head trauma to effect her short-term memory. After questioning her, it's clear to me that she can't remember any of the last three and a half years."

Silence followed the healer's diagnostic, but after a moment it was Malfoy that spoke. "Is it permanent?"

This question also had Hermione looking up for an answer. Maybe if she remembered her life everything could go back to normal… or the normal that was her life now.

The healers face wasn't promising. "There's no way of knowing for sure. Her memories could come back naturally. If she's surrounded by her normal things, then something might trigger her memories." she replied.

"But there's a chance that her memories might never come back?" Malfoy asked, his voice sounded upset.

The healer didn't say anything for a moment. "…There is a chance that it's permanent." she replied and Malfoy pinched the bridge of his nose. "But like I said there's no way of knowing if it is or not. My advice would be to take her home, surround her with her normal things, and have her follow her old schedule as closely as possible."

Letting out a deep breath, Malfoy inquired, "You said that something might trigger her memories. What might trigger it?"

"Unfortunately, it could be anything. A smell, a sight, a sound. Anything." the healer replied. "That's why you should keep her doing things she normally would because the trigger is more than likely going to be something that's a part of her life."

Malfoy nodded and after the healer asked Hermione if she needed anything and received a negative reply she excused herself from the room, which was then engulfed in a tense silence.

What was she supposed to do now? Hermione looked at both of the men in front of her. They both might as well have been strangers. They were both staring at her. Malfoy's face was blank, which was familiar to her since she remembered seeing this look of his back at school. Ron's face though showed pity and a little bit of disbelief.

Timidly Ron made his way over to her bedside. "All right, 'Mione, if you really can't remember anything, then why don't you fill us in on what you do remember. That way we can tell you all the stuff you're missing. Maybe it'll spark something."

Hermione nodded as she once again explained the last thing she remembered. Throughout her story Hermione noted, gratefully, that Malfoy kept his distance and that he seemed to withdraw in on himself the more she told of her story. Ron's disbelief soon triumphed his pity. "Bloody hell." he said in awe as he ran a hand through his hair. "And that's the last thing you remember? Nothing else?"

She felt more frustrated tears gather behind her eyes. Oh how she was so tired of crying. "Yes, Ronald, that's all I remember. I wish there was more. Truly I do because you have no idea what it's like to realize that you've lost three and a half years of your life and that you can't remember a thing from it." She was taking out her frustration on him and she knew that he didn't deserve it, but she couldn't help it.

Malfoy still wore a persona of indifference and Ron looked taken aback. "I'm sorry, 'Mione. Really I didn't mean to upset you further." he apologized. "And of course you're right. I don't know what this is like for you. I can imagine that it's probably hell, but I'm trying my best here. You'll have to cut me some slack. I feel like I'm playing with a blast-ended skrewt."

Hermione knew she deserved the comment, but the fact of the matter was that it didn't help her mood any. Deciding that she needed answers more than she needed a confrontation, she let it slid this time as she let out a sigh. She just wanted answers. "Fine, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap." she conceded. "Could you just please tell me… everything." She mentally prepared herself for whatever was to come.

Ron didn't say anything for a moment and Hermione could tell that he didn't particularly know where to start. He looked over at Malfoy, silently asking for help. Malfoy let out a sigh as he walked over to them. "Just tell her the basics. Once she's released, we can go to Potter's and then have them help fill in everything else."

Nodding, Ron proceeded. "Right. Well, 'Mione, you're twenty-two years old now. You finished your N.E.W.T.S. during the summer after the Final Battle. You received Os in every subject, as to be expected. You then accepted a job here at St. Mungo's as a researcher. You've quickly made your way up to top researcher and now have your own projects you lead and work on."

Hermione listened quietly. She had been leaning toward looking for a job in research, but since she hadn't completed her schooling she hadn't had the faintest idea where her future would take her. Apparently it led her to exactly where she wanted to be. Career wise anyway. She looked over to Malfoy, who was studying her face as she listened. How had he come into the picture?

"Strictly sticking to the basics of your personal life," Ron continued, "you married Malfoy ten months ago after you'd dated for a year. I can't say much more seeing as it's not really information I'm entitled to on a regular basis, but I'd have to say that you two seem to go well together."

Go well together? Her with Malfoy? She almost laughed, but held it in when she saw that he was being serious.

So she had been Mrs. Hermione… Malfoy… for ten months? She had willing dated and married him? How had that happened? More importantly what had happened between her and Ron? As far as she remembered she had been dating him and if she had expected to be married to anyone it would have been to him. She wanted to ask Ron what had happened between them, but she didn't feel comfortable discussing that with Malfoy in the room.

Malfoy, somehow sensing her discomfort, chose that moment to say, "If you'll excuse me, I'll go and make sure everything's ready for her release and while I'm gone she can ask all the questions I know she's dying to ask." With that he turned and walked out the door.

Hermione hated to admit that it unnerved her how well he could read her, but she quickly dismissed the thought and turned her attention back to Ron. "First and foremost, ten months? So, we don't have… I mean, I'm not a mother, am I?" she asked with panic underlying her words. It had been a question that had been persistently popping up in her mind since she found out how long they had been married.

"No, no." Ron assured her. She felt her release a breath she hadn't known she had been holding. "No kids. Not yet at least."

At least that was one aspect that she had put to rest, but there were still so many others. "How did any of this happen, Ron? I mean, it's Malfoy for Godric's sake! I hate him. You and Harry hate him and he hates us right back." she rationalized, still confused. "What could have possibly happened in the last three and a half years that could have made me want to date let alone marry that-that egoistical, racist git?"

Ron gave her a sympathetic look. "What can I say, 'Mione? He must of changed." he answered. "If you want to know the whole story, then you're going to have to ask him. He's the only one who can answer all of your questions."

The thought of asking Malfoy about their romantic history made her stomach roll nauseously. And who was to say that what she had with Malfoy was anything close to being a romantic relationship? For all she knew, he had blackmailed her into marrying him somehow. She wouldn't put it past a Slytherin, let alone a former Death Eater.

Deciding that Ron wasn't going to clarify anything regarding her sham marriage, she moved on to another topic. "What about us? What happened to us? We were just starting out after the Final Battle. Why didn't we stay together?"

Ron didn't look comfortable with this question and Hermione momentarily regretted asking. Whatever had happened between them they had obviously been declared water under the bridge. However, she still wanted to know. She had to know.

"We did try, 'Mione." he said softly, rubbing the back of his neck. "We dated for about a year. Though I wouldn't call it proper dating since we never really had much free time for one other. I had gone straight into Auror training and you were very absorbed in your N.E.W.T.S. Once the summer was over and you had gotten the job offer here, we kind of just drifted apart. I mean, sure, we stuck it out as long as we could, but eventually we just ended things mutually."

"But why didn't we try harder? We could have made it work if we had been patient for our lives to calm down and for us to get used to our jobs." Hermione asked, feeling cheated.

Ron merely shrugged. "I don't know. We were both young and our lives were taking us in two completely different directions." he answered simply. "Believe me, 'Mione, we had both wanted to end things. Neither of us did anything wrong. We were both happy with the decision."

A feeling of being cheated incased Hermione again. Her relationship with the man she loved was over and she couldn't even remember it. "Well, what if I'm no longer happy with this decision?"

"Don't talk like that!" Ron aspirated. "I know you're confused right now, but it's a not a decision we can change. For one, you're married and even though at the moment you don't think you like him, believe me, once your memories return you will."

Hermione turned away not wanting him to see the tears building in her eyes at his rejection. Ron continued with his reasoning. "Secondly,… I've been dating Luna since February."

This caught Hermione's attention. She looked back over at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. "Luna? As in Luna Lovegood?" she asked incredulously. "I didn't even know you were interested in her."

Blush colored Ron's face. "I-it was a gradual thing." he stuttered. "I mean, before Luna I had only causally dated, but then we happened to run into each other one day in Diagon Alley and started talking. I had forgotten how quirky she is… We just sorta hit it off. I'm very happy with her."

It hurt a lot to hear Ron talk about another girl. She knew it shouldn't if she looked at it logically. It had been two and half years since she and Ron had gone their separate ways and she was 'married' to Malfoy, but to her it felt like it was literally yesterday that they had defeated Voldemort, that her and Ron were starting their new relationship. To her if felt as if his love for her hadn't even lasted a day. She sniffled slightly as she tried to put on a strong front. "I-I'm glad you're h-happy." She winced inwardly when her voice broke.

"'Mione," Ron started to console, but was cut off when Malfoy opened the door.

Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes. She still couldn't believe that she married the spawn of Hades. She took this opportunity to scrutinize her so called 'husband', who was still standing in the door way. He still sported the pale skin from their Hogwarts days and he was wearing black robes just like she was accustomed to seeing him in. Her eyes traveled up to his face. His eyes were hard, but his face wasn't void of emotion like she expected. Instead his face looked troubled and agitated.

"Malfoy, is she all ready to be released?" Ron asked. Malfoy nodded curtly, not saying a word. It was obvious to Hermione that something was bothering him.

Ron gave a sigh of relief and was about to stand up when Hermione stopped him. "Wait." she said and Ron looked over at her. "I have one other question. Well, two since it's going to carry over to another concern." Was it just her imagination or did Malfoy just slightly smirk?

"What is it, 'Mione?" Ron asked just a tad bit warily.

"If three and a half years has really gone by, then what happened to my parents after the war?" she asked, slightly afraid of his answer.

Ron's face instantly relaxed. It was if he had been expecting another uncomfortable question. "Oh, well, after everything settled after Voldemort's death, you used a Portkey to Australia and righted their memories. …They weren't very happy with you about tampering with their minds, but they understood why you did it."

Hermione nodded, but something still bothered her. "But if I fixed their memories, then why aren't they here? I've been her a whole day, right? Why is it that my parents aren't hovering over me?"

"Because they still live in Australia." Ron answered with a slight frown. "When you altered their memories, they quit their jobs and sold their house. They already had a life going for them in Australia and they didn't want to uproot again, but we owled them about what happened and promised to keep them posted."

Sadness filled Hermione's chest. Had she felt this way the first time she'd found out that her parents weren't going to be living close by any more? Sure, they were a Portkey away, but still. They weren't here in the same country. She chose not to comment and simply nodded. She didn't trust her voice at the moment.

Malfoy walked over to the counter and pulled out a plastic sack from a cabinet overhead. Inside where Hermione's belongs. "Here." he said as he handed them to her. "There's an extra set of clothes for you in there as well as your other accessories. I had to throw the ones you had been wearing out. …They were pretty mangled."

Hermione nodded once again before slowly getting out of her bed and making her way over to the side door that led to her private washroom. Once inside, she happened to glance at the mirror. The sight she saw had her gasping and dropping the sack to the floor. The refection in the mirror couldn't be her, but at the same time it was distinctly her. Her face was aged. Not much, but definitely noticeable to someone who hadn't seen it since she was eighteen. Out of all the things she been told nothing confirmed the pass of time more than her own reflection.

She felt tears build behind her eyes and before she could stop herself a sob escaped her lips. After that it was like a dam had broke. Loud pitiful sobs and cries were making their way out of her and she couldn't have stopped even if she had wanted to. She sank down the wall and buried her face against her knees and cried louder still.

A knock at the door interrupted her crying fest. "Hermione, are you all right in there? Do you need assistance?" Malfoy's voice asked from the other side of the door.

Hermione quickly wiped away her tears, horrified by the thought of him coming in here and seeing her in this state. "N-no." she squeaked out and winced at the sound. She cleared her throat before continuing. "I'll be out in a minute."

Rubbing her hand under her nose, she reached for the dropped sack. She opened it and took out the clothes first. She was surprised to see Muggle clothes. If she were really Mrs. Malfoy, then why was she allowed to wear Muggle clothes? Shrugging to herself she inspected them. The clothes consisted of a really faded pair of jeans, a tank top, a comfy-looking zip front sweatshirt and a pair of tennis shoes. She was grateful for the comfort and quickly shed the hospital gown.

After she was dressed, she decided to find out what else was in the sack. The first thing that caught her eye was her wand. She slowly brought it back out and was surprised and happy to find that it was not the despised Belatrix Lestrange's wand that she had used during half of the war. It was one that she'd never seen before, but she immediately thought it was beautiful. She let her fingers run the length of it and she couldn't help wondering what type of wand it was. She supposed it was just another question she would have to ask. Along with the other hundred or so.

She opened the sack again and pulled out the last item. It was a neutral colored plaid handbag with a dark brown lining. She found it lovely. She admired it for a moment before opening it. She found that she was eager to see what was inside.

Upon peering inside, she noticed that the handbag held what every typical handbag possessed. There was spare makeup containers, a small hair brush, a box of Tic Tacs, some crumpled receipts, and a wallet. It was the wallet that caught Hermione's attention. She noticed that it matched the handbag as she withdrew it.

She didn't know what she expected to find, but she opened the wallet with the same eagerness she had with the handbag. Inside she saw she had a Muggle driver's license, which surprised her. Why would she need to know how to drive a car? Though she supposed it would be a good resource to know if she had to go anywhere where she couldn't Floo, Apparate, or Portkey. She supposed that's why she had gotten it in the first place, but at the moment it was a useless piece of plastic considering she couldn't remember how to drive.

The rest of the wallet was disappointing. The credit card sleeves were empty and the long sleeve on the side only held a couple of Muggle notes. With a sigh, she slowly closed the wallet and placed it back in her handbag. She looked around the small washroom before deciding it was time to get back to reality. So after gathering up her courage and her things, she made her way out and into her room.

Ron gave her a warm smile. "'Bout time, 'Mione. We thought you were never going to come back out." he teased her lightly.

She shrugged her shoulder, not really in the mood for teasing or humor in general. "I'm sorry I took so long." she apologized. "Is everything taken care of? Am I fit to go?"

Malfoy nodded. "Yes, I've signed your release forms and now you're free to go whenever you're ready."

"And we're going to Harry's, right?" she asked, not really sure on where Harry lived, but she wanted to know as many answers as she could.

Ron took hold of her arm. "Of course we are. He's going to want to know what's going on." he explained as he led her to the door. Malfoy followed them out. "I think there's a public Floo somewhere on this floor."

"It's at the end of this hall, Weasley." Malfoy inputted lazily from behind them.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Excuse me if I didn't memorize the whole hospital, Malfoy." he retorted, but Hermione noticed that it didn't hold any of the familiar malice that it used to. It was almost as if Ron was teasing Malfoy and that was just a bizarre thought.

"I needed something to keep my mind occupied." Malfoy replied easily.

Snorting, Ron answered, "I don't see why. I mean, me and Harry didn't have to busy ourselves. We both just sat calmly and waited for her to come around, but you had to go and drive yourself mental along with the whole hospital staff."

"She's my wife!" Hermione tried to hide her wince at this reply.

"And of course you would have to go and pull that card." Ron laughed as they reached the end of the hall that looked like it was set up as a waiting room. A fireplace was to the left of them.

Once they were in front of the it, Ron offered Hermione the pot of Floo powder. "All right 'Mione, just say Potter House and you'll go right to were you need to be." he instructed.

Hermione nodded as she took a handful and then stepped inside. "Potter House." she said clearly and then was engulfed in emerald flames. She was quickly transported to another fireplace opening. The room she was now in looked like a very homey living room. There was a couch pushed up against the farthest wall with a knitted blanket resting on the backrest, a coffee table was situated in between her and the couch, to her left was a cozy looking armchair that didn't quite match the couch and underneath the coffee table was a gigantic throw rug. The scene reminded Hermione so much of the Burrow that it made her feel a tiny bit better. For now anyway.

"Harry, did I just hear someone come through the Floo?" Hermione heard Ginny ask through the archway to her right.

She soon heard footsteps approaching. "I'll go check." she hear him respond and not a second later Harry's figure stood in the archway. "Hermione? What in Merlin's name are you doing here? I knew you'd visit later, but I figured you'd go home and rest first."

Hermione gave him a slight smile, but didn't get the chance to explain since Malfoy did it for her. "It's all right, Potter, you see there's been a change in her diagnosis and we need your and Ginny's help."

Ron soon joined the party as Ginny made her way to her husband's side. "What's going on?" she asked and Hermione noticed with shock the protruding belly Ginny was sporting. "Oh, Hermione, I'm so glad to see that you're all right."

"Ginny, you're pregnant?" The question left her lips before she could stop it.

The room filled with silence for a moment. Harry and Ginny were gazing at Hermione with confusion. "Yes, but you already knew that. I mean, it would be pretty difficult to hide this." she answered as she gestured toward her stomach.

"'Knew' being the key word." Ron said in a hushed voice, but was quickly quieted when Malfoy elbowed him in the ribs.

"Let me explain." Malfoy said and Hermione noticed that the irritated and troubled look was back on his face. "After you left, Potter, Hermione started to panic. She had no idea what was going on and was confused as to why I was in her hospital room."

This statement only seemed to confuse Harry more. "I don't understand. What do you mean she was confused because you were there?"

"We were all confused." Malfoy inputted. "We called a healer in and she diagnosed Hermione with retrograde amnesia. So to put it briefly, Hermione can't recall any of the last three and a half years. She doesn't remember getting her job, marrying me, or the explosion."

Another bout of silence filled the room and Hermione wanted to say something, but hearing the truth again just made her want to curl up into a ball. "Hermione, you don't remember any of those things?" Harry asked in disbelief. Hermione shook her head.

"The last thing she remembers is talking with us up in Dumbledore's old office after the Final Battle." Ron added this tidbit.

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes briefly before putting them back on. "This is unbelievable." he said in a defeated voice.

"Oh, Hermione, I can't even imagine what this is like for you." Ginny exclaimed as she hurried over to Hermione's side and wrapped her arms around her (or as best as she could in her pregnant state). "Come on, I had just made a pot of tea."

Ginny ushered Hermione into the kitchen and then led her to a chair at the table. Harry had brought the kettle and cups over and then Ginny quickly poured her a glass. Hermione was surprised by just how motherly Ginny had become and she deduced it probably had to do with the fact that she was about to become a mother herself. "Now, I'm assuming you're here because you want answers? I mean, I know I would."

"Yes," Hermione answered after she took a sip of her tea. "I'm so tired of being confused and not knowing how anything happened." She took this opportunity to sneak a glance in Malfoy's direction. He was sitting at the other end of the table just watching the scene take place.

Ginny gave her a smile before looking over at Malfoy. "What would you like Harry and I to tell her, Draco?" she asked and Hermione was shocked to find out that Ginny and Malfoy were on a first name basis.

Malfoy jerked his gaze over to Ginny as if he had been deep in thought. He then shrugged and answered, "About your life. Her part in it, then answer her questions."

"All right," she said, feeling that this was the best tactic. "Let's see, well after the war Harry and I started to seriously date, but I'm sure that you saw that coming."

Hermione smiled. "Of course. We all knew that Harry would end up with you. Seeing you two married is probably the only thing that makes sense right now."

Ginny giggled in response. "From your perspective that's probably true." she replied, her eyes light with humor. "Anyway, Harry went immediately into Auror training with Ron and I took the summer N.E.W.T.S. with you. After that I got signed on with the Holyhead Harpies as chaser."

"Still wish you'd got on with the Cannons." Ron muttered to himself, but Ginny heard nonetheless.

She cast him a narrowed glare. "And what? Never hope to win a game? I'm sorry, Ron, but I actually liked being on a team that had a chance at winning the cup. The Cannons have finished at the bottom of the league for fourteen consecutive years. I wish you'd face facts and root for another more promising team."

"Hey, if you had been on their team, they would have had a fighting chance." Ron said loudly, returning his sister's glare. "And I will never give up on the Cannons. One of these years they're going to come out on top and all of you are going to rue the day you ever insulted such a magnificent team."

Ginny rolled her eyes and was about to retort, but Malfoy intervened. "Can we please get back to the problem at hand?"

A slight blushed formed on Ginny's cheeks as she smiled apologetically at Hermione. "Sorry, Hermione, but you know how my dimwit brother can rile me up." Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes playfully. "As I was saying, I had been a Harpies chaser for not quite three years. When I found out I was pregnant, I promptly retired."

"Don't let her fool you." Harry said as he cast his wife a fond smile. "She didn't promptly anything. I had to force her to resign and if she wasn't pregnant she'd still be out on that broom of hers."

Ginny childishly stuck out her tongue at Harry. "Anyway, back to my story, I was on with the Harpies. Harry and I dated for a year and somewhere between my games and practices and his job we planned our wedding. We got married in August of 1999."

Hermione watched as Harry gently took Ginny's hand in his and gazed at her lovingly. They looked so much in love and Hermione couldn't help wondering why they had made their relationship work when Ron and her hadn't. They'd obviously had job conflicts and they still surpassed it. It made Hermione sad to think that maybe the love she had had for Ron wasn't as strong as she had thought.

Harry snapped her from her musings. "I'm still in the Auror profession." he said as he passed Ron the kettle. "I quite like it. Now that everything's calmed down and all of Voldemort's followers are put away."

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Ron exclaimed as he poured himself a cup and then put it back in the middle of the table. "It's right boring now, is what it is. All we've done for the past week and a half is paperwork."

Harry chuckled. "That's true, but it does ease the nerves of my pregnant wife and for that I'm grateful." He have Ginny's hand an affectionate squeeze.

Ron let out a loud sigh. "You see a bright side to everything."

"Weasley, do I have to throw you out of the room?" Malfoy interjected. "Because so far all you've done is distract them from helping Hermione."

Hermione wanted to do nothing but glare at the git for belittling Ron, but Harry started talking before she could make any of her thoughts into actions. "I know this is a difficult situation, Malfoy," Harry said with a quizzical expression, but his tone lacked any animosity that Hermione expected. "but he's just being Ron. You know that."

Malfoy let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I just want her to remember." he said through clenched teeth.

Hermione couldn't keep the glare off her face this time. She was in the room after all and it wasn't like she was an invalid. Just because she couldn't remember some things didn't mean that he could talk like something was horribly wrong with her.

Ginny must have seen the look Hermione was sending Malfoy because she said, "Why don't we just continue with our little life story?"

Hermione turned to look at her and, even though she still felt a little angry, she agreed. "Sure. Please continue."

"After I resigned, I didn't want to sit around." Ginny started. "I hated the thought of being a housewife. So, I talked with my friend, Zamira Gulch. She writes for the _Daily Prophet_ as an advice columnist and she mentioned that the position for Senior Quidditch Correspondent was open. I thought it would be a great opportunity to keep in contact with the Quidditch world without actually having to participate."

Hermione was surprised by this. "You write for the _Daily Prophet_?" she asked, astonished. "I didn't know you liked to write. Although, I assume that writing about Quidditch helps motivate you and I'm also going to assume that the _Daily Prophet_ isn't as corrupted as I remember it."

Ginny gave a small laugh. "Well, there are still some reporters that write biased articles. Like Rita Skeeter for example." she said and her smile grew when she saw Hermione roll her eyes. "She may not be as bad as she used to be, but she still likes to spin the truth. Oh, which reminds me that she wrote a particularly juicy article on you and Draco when you first started dating."

"Really, now? I'd thought she'd have learned her lesson." Hermione said as she gripped her tea cup harder than necessary. "How bad was it and how did I react the first time."

"Well, in truth, the article wasn't that bad." Harry stated. "Now, was there some exaggeration? Yes. This is Rita Skeeter we're talking about, but the main point was true."

This didn't answer either of Hermione's concerns and she was just about to voice this when Malfoy spoke. "The woman wrote that she had seen us having dinner at _Calisto_," he started and Hermione recognized the name as one of Diagon Alley's many cafés and an expensive one at that. "and that an eyewitness reported having seen us with each other at that year's Ministry Christmas Ball. With these facts she confirmed that we were an official couple. She also went on to say that there was a rumor that you were expecting my child and that that was the reason we had went public."

"But I wasn't pregnant!" Hermione exclaimed, but it suddenly hit her that she didn't know that for certain. She could have been pregnant and had miscarried. How was she to know? She couldn't remember any of this. "…Was I?" All four of them shook their heads. "Then please tell me that I made her retract it."

Harry was hesitant to answer. "Not really. I mean, granted what she said wasn't true, she did say that it was a rumor and let's face it Skeeter loves gossip."

"And really, she didn't say any of the things that anyone one would of thought." Ron added. "She didn't say anything bad about you or Malfoy and she didn't even comment on either of your dating histories like she normally would have. I believe she's down right frightened of you, Hermione."

"Basically, you were upset that she had fuelled the gossip, but couldn't do anything about it." Ginny summarized. "Now, when you two got engaged, you personally gave her an exclusive interview on the condition that you got to read and approve the finished copy before she published it."

Hermione tried to imagine sitting with Rita Skeeter and discussing her engagement to Draco Malfoy. The thought would have made laugh three and half years ago, that's for certain, but now this was her reality. She had actually done it.

She shook her head slightly, deciding that she wanted a change in topic. "So, Ginny, how far are you along in your pregnancy?"

Evidently this was the right topic to change to because as soon as Hermione mentioned pregnancy Ginny's eyes lit up. "I'm five months." she said proudly as she looked down at her stomach and caressed it lovingly. Harry reached over with his free hand and put on top of hers. After a moment, Ginny looked back over to Hermione. "It's a boy. We'll be naming him James Potter II."

"His middle name will be in Sirius's memory." Harry added with a sad smile.

Hermione smiled as well. "So, James Sirius Potter." Both Harry and Ginny nodded. She felt her dormant maternal feelings rise at the thought of a baby. She was older than she thought now and her friends were already having kids, so it wouldn't be obscene for her to be thinking of having children. Plus there was the fact that she was married…

It was that train of thought that revealed the obvious to her. Malfoy was her husband, so any child she would have would be his as well (assuming that she was faithful). This logic put a damper on the thought of being a mother and really the rest of the evening.

Hermione continued to listen to Ginny and Harry talk about their excitement about their son and how they had converted one of the rooms upstairs into a nursery. She commented every now and then, but she couldn't shake off the disappointment she felt about her realization.

Before she knew it the sun was beginning to set. "I suppose that's enough information from these guys for today." Malfoy commented. He looked over to Hermione and she suddenly understood that she would be going to her current home with her husband… alone. She didn't know if she was ready for that yet.

It was getting really unnerving how well Malfoy could read her because he was once again putting her immediate fears to rest. Turning his attention to Harry and Ginny, "Do you two mind if she stays the night here? I have a feeling she's not quite ready to come home."

"But the healer said the best way for her to get her memories back would be for her to be in familiar surroundings." Ron protested.

Malfoy nodded. "Yes, but I'm not going to force her to do something she doesn't want to. I don't want her straining her comfort zone." he replied. "She can visit our home tomorrow and when she's ready she can live there again."

Hermione couldn't help but feel grateful for his gesture. "We have no problem with her staying here a few nights." Ginny answered his previous question. Malfoy nodded in reply.

A silence fell upon them and Hermione, after drinking three cups of tea, had to use the washroom. "Umm, you don't mind if I use your loo, do you?" she asked Ginny. She gave her an 'of course not' look and then told her how to get to it.

After finishing her business, Hermione was just about to turn the corner to rejoin her friends when she heard their discussion change topic. With her curiosity getting the better of her, she decided to listen.

"So, Malfoy, I've known you long enough to know when something's on your mind." Harry inquired.

Malfoy grunted before he replied. "Well, Potter, my wife has lost her memories and now hates me again. What do you think is on my mind?"

Ron laughed before Harry countered. "No, it's something else. I've learned to trust my instincts and they're telling me it's something more than just Hermione's predicament. So, tell us."

Malfoy let out a sigh and Hermione pictured him pinching the bridge of his nose again. "I found something out when I was signing Hermione's release forms." he replied softly. The room was silent, waiting for him to continue. "The healer overseeing Hermione's case approached me and told me something. She didn't know if she wanted to tell Hermione in her current state and would leave it up to me."

"What is it, Draco?" Ginny asked seriously and Hermione was starting to feel panic build up inside her. What hadn't he or the healer told her?

"…She's pregnant." he said in a whisper.

* * *

**TBC: Let me know what you think so far and stay tuned for next time's installment. **

**Side note: I got the basic idea for this story from the book Remember Me? by Sophie Kinsella; however, the rest of the plot twists I have to take credit for.**

**Love - SnuggleLove54**


	2. Begotten

**So, here's the second chapter. Hopefully it's good and that you all enjoy it.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters or the magical world in which they live. Nor do I make a profit from this.**  


**Quick side note: Seeing as I like to use a lot of detail, I've decided to make this story five chapters long. If I went at the rate I was going this chapter would have been at least 15,000 words and that's just too long for one chapter. Five chapters will give me enough room to add everything I want to add. Hopefully. If I decide to add another chapter, it'll be the only one. I won't go over six chapters. This is a short story after all and I'm sticking to that.**

**So without further ado... Lax in Memory.**

**

* * *

Chapter Two**

Hermione's eyes widened in disbelief. Pregnant? She was pregnant? How could she be pregnant? She put a hand to her flat stomach. She didn't feel pregnant. The room started to spin and she had to hold onto the wall to keep from falling.

"She's barely a month along." Malfoy continued. "I plan on telling her when everything's calmed down. She's already under a lot of stress and to add anymore might not be in the baby's best interest. The survival rate at this point is only fifteen percent. I don't want to chance it."

"Wow, 'Mione's pregnant." Ron said in an awed voice. "I really didn't see that coming yet."

Malfoy sighed once again. "We had been trying for the last couple of months, so it's sort of ironic that it would happen now."

Hermione was still in quite a bit of shock and she couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that she was carrying Draco Malfoy's child. It was all surreal. The whole day had been surreal, but this took it to a whole new level. She was about to round the corner and confront them, but Ginny started talking first.

"Are you sure that you want her staying here then?" she asked. "I mean, wouldn't you rather her be with you? Given her condition and everything?"

"I would love for her to be at home," Malfoy replied. "but right now all that matters is that she's comfortable. I want her to be as less stressed as possible and if that means that she stays here, then so be it."

Hermione was listening as best she could, but the sincerity in Malfoy's voice was what really grabbed her attention. He really did care about her. Everything he'd done all day had proven that, but the idea was just so hard to swallow.

She placed her hand on her stomach again. She had a decision to make. Although, she reasoned, she had had a decision to make since the moment she had found out that she was Mrs. Draco Malfoy. There were just more factors now.

The decision was whether or not to leave her 'husband.'

Hermione knew that with every decision there were pros and cons and she always liked to list them before making her decision. This time would be no different.

The first choice was to leave Malfoy and there were two pros to this choice: it would be comfortable and she could reset her life. On the other hand, there were several cons to leaving Malfoy: she was pregnant, it would be the cowardly thing to do (and Gryffindors were not cowards), it would probably be a messy divorce, and she didn't know exactly how much emotions played into this relationship (with either Malfoy or her friends).

The second choice was to stay with Malfoy and there were a few pros for this: again she was pregnant, it could help trigger her memories, she would hopefully be where she wanted to be when her memories returned (assuming that they did return), and solving the mystery as to why she married Malfoy in the first place. The cons list as to staying with Malfoy was shorter: it would be awkward and he was her enemy (or at least in her mind at the moment).

Over-viewing these lists, it was clear to Hermione which choice was the right one. She didn't like it one bit, but she couldn't go against smart logic. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she walked around the corner effectively cutting off all conversation.

Hermione stared over at them and they all stared right back at her. She didn't know if they suspected her of having heard them talking, but Hermione assumed that it didn't matter either way.

Ginny was the first to break the silence. She smiled as said, "Well, Hermione, if you're staying here tonight, then why don't I show you to your room?"

Hermione hesitated. "Er, actually," she started as she quickly glanced over to Malfoy. "I was thinking that the best solution and tactic for me to get my memories back would be to jump right back into the ways of my old-or well-current life as the healer suggested."

"What do you want to do then, Hermione?" Harry asked.

Mentally squaring her shoulders, Hermione looked Malfoy in the eyes. "I think I'll go home with you." she said, shocking everyone in the room.

Malfoy stared at her throughout the silence. "Are you sure?" he asked after a moment. "I don't want you to do anything that you're not ready for."

Hermione shook her head. "Thank you for your concern, but it's not necessary." she replied formally. "If we want to see progress, then listening to the healer's advice is the best way to do it."

Malfoy studied her for a moment before giving in. With a shrug of his shoulder, Malfoy replied, "If that's what you want, then fine. As it is, I think we've overstayed our welcome and we should be heading home." Hermione hesitantly nodded.

Ginny gave her on quick hug and then said to Malfoy, "I'll send a letter to my mum telling about what's happened."

Malfoy nodded. "Thanks." he replied, "I'm going to be writing a few myself tonight."

Hermione was so shocked to see Ginny reach out and give Malfoy's arm an affectionate squeeze that she almost missed the hug Harry was giving her. "You take it easy, all right Hermione." he said with a smile, but Hermione could tell by his eyes that he was being serious. "Let your memories come back on their own. Don't try to force them."

"Harry's right, 'Mione." Ron added as he gave her a one-armed hug. "We all know that it's going to frustrate you to no end not knowing everything." He gave her his teasing smile.

"Oh Ron, stop teasing her." Ginny said before smiling at Hermione. "You ready?" When Hermione nodded, Ginny grabbed a pot of Floo Powder and offered it to her.

Hermione timidly grabbed a handful and then looked at them questionably. "What do I-"

"Just say Malfoy Cottage." Malfoy cut her off.

Hermione forced her glare back and then shouted, "Malfoy Cottage!"

In a flash of emerald she was transported to an elegant sitting room with expensive furnishings. The coloring of the room was cream and beige and it was immaculately clean. So clean that she hoped that her shoes didn't track anything in. She wondered if the whole house was this clean. Or how big the house was in general. Before she knew it Malfoy was beside her. "How is it so clean?" she couldn't help asking.

A smirk formed on his face. "Well, we don't really use this room all that often and when we do Popsy does a fine job cleaning it. Along with the rest of the house."

Hermione dreaded asking, but she had to know. "And Popsy is?"

"Our House-elf." he replied evenly. An incredulous expression appeared on her face, but Malfoy raised his hand before she could say anything. "And before you start, she's paid weekly for her services."

Hermione was both surprised and relieved by this response. She was surprised because this was Malfoy and Dobby was a prime example of how he used to treat his House-elves. She felt relieved not only because the elf was being paid but also because she was glad she hadn't lost any of her values over the years. "Good."

"Speaking of whom, you'll have to get reacquainted with her. Popsy!" he said before summoning her.

There was a pop that announced the elf's arrival. Hermione noted that she was wearing oversized, bright pink high heels and a long green shirt that almost reached her feet. "Master and Mistress is home!" the elf exclaimed with a little jump of excitement. "Popsy is so happy!" The elf scurried over to Hermione and took her hand. "Popsy had cried her eyes out when she heard about Mistress's accident!"

Hermione reflexively tensed up when she felt Malfoy lean over and whisper, "As you can tell, she's very fond of you." Hermione couldn't help agreeing with him as she gazed into the very big, expecting eyes of Popsy. Malfoy straightened. "Popsy, there's been a development." he announced and Popsy turned to him with her full attention. "Hermione hit her head in her accident and now can't remember the last three and a half years."

Big tears leaked out of her eyes instantly. "No! Oh Popsy's poor Mistress!" the elf wailed as she threw herself against Hermione's leg and clung to it. "So horrible, this is!"

After a few more moments of Popsy's continuous crying, Malfoy interjected, "Popsy! Straighten up!" Instantly the House-elf stood at attention, wiping the last of her tears away. "Thank you. Now, Hermione can't remember a lot of things, which includes you." Hermione noticed Popsy's lower lip tremble. "You're going to have to reintroduce yourself."

"Yes, Sir." she answered before turning back to Hermione. "Popsy is your humble House-elf, Ma'am." she said as amiably as she could with tears still in her eyes. "If Mistress should ever need anything, please don't hesitate to ask Popsy."

Hermione nodded. "It's a pleasure to, er, meet you. Again."

"Popsy, why don't you whip up Hermione's favorite snack and bring it to her room, please." Malfoy inquired.

With an eager nod, Popsy replied, "Of course, Sir. It would be Popsy's pleasure!" With that said, she was gone with a pop.

"She really didn't have to do that." Hermione stated.

"Nonsense," Malfoy said. "You haven't eaten anything since you woke up." Hermione was about to object again, but he cut her off. "Would you like a tour of our home?"

The change of topic only stumped her mind briefly before her curiosity overtook it. "Okay." she replied, feeling a little excited to see where she lived.

"All right." he started as he gestured to left. "Those two doors there lead to the guest toilet and the dinning room, but we only ever eat in there if we have company over."

He then led her into a hallway and turned into the room on their left. She recognized this as the kitchen. She noticed Popsy happily cooking, quite oblivious to their entrance. "As you can see this is the kitchen and through that archway is a little breakfast area where we usually eat all our meals."

Hermione quickly peeked her head in and noticed that it had a small little table with a vase full of daisies in the center. The scene made her smile.

Soon they were back into the hallway they were before and he led her to the end where it branched off. One jutted off to the left and the other led up a couple of steps into an archway. "To left is the front door and the stairs. We'll be heading that way in a moment." he stated before gesturing straight ahead. "Through here is the family room. We spend a lot of our free time in here since you love to watch that Muggle contraption."

Of all the rooms she's seen so far, this was her favorite. In the middle of the room was a huge, circular couch. It took up most of the room. Hermione noticed that it was facing toward a plasma screen television that hung on the wall. The floor was hard wooded and it was decorated modestly. "It's very quaint." she said fondly.

Malfoy nodded. "Yes, you do favor this room. Almost as much as our own bedroom." he said. He then pointed left. "Down that hall is the study. I'm usually in there when I'm swamped from work." Then he pointed to the door that was in the right-hand corner of the room. "Through there is the laundry room and an extra bedroom."

Before she could inquire about them, Malfoy was walking out the way they had came. With one final glance around the room, she followed him. He gestured to the front door as they walked by it before turning right. It led to the stairway. "The upper level isn't as big as the lower one. It's just bedrooms up here."

At the top of the stairs was a long hallway. "That way leads to two more extra bedrooms." he said and then turned right that led down a couple of stairs. He then opened the lone door in this landing. "This is our bedroom."

Upon seeing the room, something strange happened. Something she couldn't have explained even if she had wanted to. It was almost like a vision maybe. She saw a transparent version of herself and Malfoy resting on the bed. He was stroking her arm and she heard the transparent Malfoy murmur, _"Granger, are you happy with the house? Even though you'll be living in it with me?"_ His smirk was gentle and teasing.

Real Hermione finished the vision by answering what she somehow knew the transparent Hermione was going to say. "Of course."

Malfoy looked over at her with quizzical eyes. "What?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing. Sorry. I spaced off." she replied. What had that been? It had been hazy, but if Hermione had to guess she would have said that that had been a memory. This fact elated her, but she wasn't for sure so she kept quiet.

Blinking back her thoughts, she finally observed the room and she knew at once that it trumped the family room. It was modernly decorated, but it still held the warm, homey touch. The color scheme of green and a yellowy-gold made her like it even more (even if it did include a Slytherin color). The king-sized bed had a mountain of yellowy-gold, throw pillows on it and Hermione thought that it gave it just the right touch. In the corner was a lone white chair sitting next to a fern. "It's lovely."

Malfoy smirked. "We compromised on the colors." he said as he walked over to the far left corner and opened the door there. "This is the master bath. Try to relax tonight. Tomorrow you can see the grounds. They were a big determining factor on why we bought the place."

At that moment, Popsy popped into the room carrying a tray filled with sausage rolls. Hermione's mouth watered and she realized how hungry she truly was. Popsy arranged the tray on the end table next to the bed before bowing and popping away again. Hermione made her way over to the food as Malfoy backed toward the door.

"I'll let you go to bed in peace. If you need me, I'll be in the guest bedroom down the hall. It's the first door on the right." he said and as he turned to leave Hermione stopped him.

"Malfoy," she said as he lingered in the door way. She had debated on telling him that she knew about the baby, but had decided in the end that she might as well let the cat out of the bag. "I know."

Malfoy narrowed his brow in confusion. "Kno-"

"About the baby." she said interrupting him. His eyes widened and he blinked in astonishment. "I heard you tell the others."

There was a short pause before Malfoy walked over to her and then gestured for her to take a seat on the bed. She obliged and then he said, "First off, I was going tell you. Please don't think I wasn't. I just didn't want to overwhelm you."

Hermione nodded immediately. "I know that too. I heard you explain everything to them." she replied as she absently played with the fringe on the bed. "But I won't lie and say I'm not overwhelmed by it. I mean, finding out you're pregnant is a big deal. Especially when you can't remember how it happened. Not to mention the father-" she cut herself off when she realized what she was going to say.

"That the father is someone you allegedly hate." Malfoy finished for her with a blank expression.

Hermione stared at him with a calm expression. She didn't know why she should deny the truth. "Yes. Not to mention that."

He nodded once before turning once again to leave the room. Hermione had a feeling that he had wanted to say more before her little slip, but apparently he didn't want to talk about it anymore. However, he did pause by the doorway, not even bothering to face her as he said, "By the way, it's a girl."

Hermione felt her eyes widen. "How could you possibly know that?"

Still with his back to her, he replied, "St. Mungo's magic knows no bounds." He then proceeded to walk out of the room. "Good night, Hermione." He was off down the hallway before she could reply.

With an exhausted sigh, she fell back onto the bed and after lying in silence for a moment, her eyes made their way over to the tray of sausage rolls that were still on the night stand. She felt her hunger sneak up on her again so she rolled over and reached for the tray.

She grabbed a roll and took a bite. It was flaky yet firm, just the way she liked it. After finishing half of them, Hermione's mind began to wander onto the last conversation.

She was having a girl. She was going to have a daughter. Despite the fact that Malfoy was the father, a small smile appeared on her face. After all, the baby was hers too. Her hand went to her stomach and lightly caressed it. A baby. She was going to have a baby. How strange to think that since last she remembered she was a virgin. That clearly wasn't the case anymore though.

She sighed a content hum as she then let her eyes wander the room. She did quite like it. It seemed to mesh her personality with Malfoy's (not that she knew him very well of course, but it was evident that she wasn't the only one that lived in this room). It was then that her curiosity was yet again uprooted. She wanted to know more about her life, about her 'husband.'

She bit her lip as she contemplated what she was about to do, but in the end her thirst for knowledge got the better of her. "Popsy!" she called and in a matter of moments the House-elf appeared.

"Yes, Mistress?" she asked with a smile.

Hermione hesitated for a moment. She hoped Popsy was in a sharing mood. "Er, I thought we might have a little chat." she said as she gestured toward a place on the bed next to her. "If you don't mind that is."

A blush rose onto Popsy's cheeks. "Of course Popsy does not mind. It would be Popsy's honor to sit with her mistress." she answered, but instead of sitting on the bed with Hermione she sat on the floor in front of her.

There was a small silence before Hermione said, "You know, Popsy, you don't have call me Mistress. You may call Hermione, if you want."

Popsy nodded. "Popsy knows." she replied. "Mistress has asked Popsy to do this before, but Popsy loves to show her mistress respect."

"Oh, well, all right then."

"Did Mistress enjoy the food Popsy made her?" she asked with bright eyes.

Hermione smiled warmly. "Oh yes, they were quite delicious. Thank you."

Popsy bowed her head. "It was Popsy's pleasure, Ma'am."

Another short silence occurred and Hermione was sure that it was time to get to the main point of the elf's visit. "Popsy, do you mind if I ask you some questions about life around here? In our home?"

Popsy jumped up from her seat utterly excited by the question. She then began hopping from one foot to the other. "What would Popsy's mistress like to know, Ma'am? Popsy can tell her anything she'd want to know!"

Hermione smiled laughingly at the eager-to-please House-elf. She swallowed the giggle that wanted to break through and cleared her throat. "All right, well, am I happy here? I mean, I'm not sad or miserable?"

Popsy's brow furrowed in confusion. "Of course not, Mistress. Popsy's mistress and master are very happy here." she said wide smile. "They are always talking and laughing and touching."

A blush spread across Hermione's cheeks at that revelation. She couldn't picture herself and Malfoy doing any of those things. How could former mortal enemies get along? "What about Malfoy? Is he… kind? To me? To you? To… anyone, I suppose."

Popsy's eyes widened. "Oh yes! Master is kind to everyone, Ma'am! Especially to Popsy's Mistress. He is always doing things for her and buying her things. He loves Mistress very much!" she explained and Hermione felt very uneasy about the last declaration.

Deciding to not dwell on the statement, Hermione leaned forward to continue with her questions. "But is he kind to you?" Hermione just couldn't believe the way Popsy talked about Malfoy. It was absurd to think that Malfoy could be compassionate towards anyone let alone a House-elf.

Popsy hesitated with this question. "Popsy's master is much different from her mistress, Ma'am." Popsy said slowly. "Where Mistress is lenient and understanding, Master is firm and tolerant. But Master has never punished Popsy, even when Popsy deserved to be. Popsy likes and respects Master very much, Ma'am.

Hermione was shocked to hear this. Malfoy had never punished Popsy? "You like him?" she asked and Pospy nodded right away. "…Do I like him?"

Popsy looked affronted. "Mistress loves Master!" she exclaimed and Hermione couldn't hold in the wince. "Mistress is always affectionate and happy with Master, Ma'am. She dotes on Popsy's Master a lot."

This was all too strange for Hermione's liking and her headache suddenly came back. She closed her eyes briefly, wishing for sleep. She looked at Popsy and forced a smile. "Thank you, Popsy. You've been most helpful."

"Of course, Mistress." she replied as she gave a low curtsy.

Hermione continued to smile as she said, "Well, I think I'm going to retire for the night."

Popsy nodded. "Good night, Mistress."

"Good night, Popsy." Hermione replied and with that Popsy was gone with a pop. Hermione then let out a sigh as she rubbed her temples. She didn't want to think about anything right now. All she wanted to do was get some sleep so that maybe when she woke up this would all hopefully be a bad dream. Hopefully, but she somehow knew that it probably wasn't a dream. Her luck just didn't work that way.

She then looked down at her clothes and then hopelessly around the room. Maybe she should have asked Popsy where her clothes were… No matter. She wasn't named the brightest witch of her age for nothing, right? She could find her own clothes.

Hoping off the bed, Hermione made her way over to the bureau and opened the top drawer. As soon as she got a glimpse inside, she quickly shut it. A heavy blush adorned her face because that had definitely been men's undergarments and after quickly scanning the rest of the drawers it was clear to her that this was Malfoy's bureau. Stepping away from the chest of drawers, she scanned the room for something that might contain hers. It was then that her eyes landed on a chifforobe up against the wall to the left. She felt silly for not seeing in the first place.

She pulled the doors open to fin an assortment of clothes hanging inside. She bypassed them and reached out to open the drawers at the bottom. The first drawer held her undergarments and socks. Those not being what she was looking for, she moved onto the next one. Its contents looked promising, but the more she fumbled through it the more she became aware that all of the things inside were lingerie and sexy nighties.

Did she not own anything comfortable to sleep in? With a frustrated sigh, Hermione grabbed one that had looked somewhat appropriate for sleeping in. It was a white nightie with a low neckline and appeared to only reach to the end of her rear.

Deciding it would have to do, Hermione shed her clothes and pulled on her sleepwear. The material was silky against her skin and it fit her form perfectly. However, she felt a little self-conscious in it and tugged the hem down as far as it would go (which wasn't much).

She then made her way over to the bad and tucked herself in. Turning off the light and pushing all thoughts to the back of he mind, she quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, Hermione awake to the morning light streaming in on her through the window. She blinked away her haziness and then studied the room she was in. Being disoriented, Hermione was vaguely aware that she did not recognize where she was.

She quickly sat up in a panic and was about to jump out of the strange bed when yesterday's memories slowly made their way back to her.

That's right. She had lost three and half years of her memory. Her shoulders drooped as she remembered. She was married to Draco Malfoy and was now sitting in their bed.

Running a hand over her wild bed head, Hermione got out of bed. It was as soon as she stood up right that it hit her. A sudden wave of nausea had her literally running for the toilet.

She leaned over the toilet and heaved up whatever had been in her stomach. After finishing and a couple dry heaves later, she instantly felt a hundred times better. What had that been? She was about to question her health, but it was then that she remembered something she had conveniently forgotten. She was pregnant.

Nothing better than morning sickness to kick you back into reality.

She wiped her mouth on the back of her and then went over to the sink. Upon finding her toothbrush (or what she assumed was her toothbrush seeing as it was the more girly of two), she brushed her teeth.

After going through with a shower and finding a towel to dry off with, Hermione made her way over the chifforobe to pick out some clothes. She once again found it hard to find something comfortable to wear, so she opted for the closest thing to it (which turned out to be black, dress pants and a fancy, maroon shirt). Once everything hygiene-wise was settled, Hermione managed to find her way to the kitchen.

There she found Popsy happily cracking an egg over a skillet. The smell was almost enough to make her nausea come back. "Morning, Popsy." she said as she tried to breathe through her mouth.

Popsy turned away from her cooking and greeted her. "Good morning, Mistress. Would you care for breakfast, Ma'am?"

Hermione tried to hold back a grimace and replied, "No thank you. I'm not really hungry."

The elf look slightly disappointed. "Well, if Mistress is sure…" she trailed off. There was a pause before Popsy added, "If Mistress is looking for Master, then he is right through there, Ma'am." She was pointing to the archway to Hermione's left.

Hermione took a deep breath and told herself that she might as well get the morning greeting over with. "Thank you, Popsy." she said and then walked through the archway.

"I was wondering when you'd wander down here." Malfoy said from behind the _Daily Prophet_. When silence was the only replied he received, he looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione slightly squirmed under his gaze and felt that she ought to give some explanation. "I had some trouble finding everything."

Malfoy folded the paper and set it on the table. For a moment he looked abashed, then he said formally, "You have my apologies. I should have shown you where the your clothes and linens were. However, you'll have to forgive me as I'm still getting used to you not remembering everything."

Hermione shook her head. "It's all right." she replied just as politely. "I found everything eventually and even though this isn't the most comfortable outfit, it's the comfiest I could find. The clothes I wore yesterday must be the only set of lounging clothes I own."

When Hermione was finished explaining, she noticed that Malfoy had a bemused expression on his face. "You must not have found everything then." he said and gestured to her outfit. "Those are clothes you wear to work or when we go out. Your everyday clothes are in the drawers under the bed."

Astonishment filled her core. She hadn't even thought to check under the bed. Some brightest witch of her age she was. She felt so foolish. Here she was wearing dressy clothes when she could be wearing jeans and a sweatshirt. This train of thought had another question come to mind. Did that mean she had comfortable sleepwear as well? The question left her lips before she could stop it.

Malfoy blinked in his own astonishment. "Yes, you do. They're under the bed as well." he replied, but then a glimmer appeared in his eyes and he continued, "Just out of curiosity, what did you happen to wear to bed last night?"

Blush quickly colored her cheeks. "I-I didn't really have a choice in my selection. I needed something to sleep in and all I could find was-"

Malfoy cut off her babbling. "You naughty girl. You slept in one of your lingerie, didn't you?" he accused with a smirk. Hermione's face gained more color as her embarrassment grew. "Which one did you end up wearing?"

That question was the key in turning her embarrassment into anger. "You perverted git!" she yelled. "I can't believe you'd even ask me that!"

Malfoy's face instantly sobered. "I'm sorry. You're right. That was completely out of line." he said. "Please forgive me. But as I said, this predicament is going to take some getting used to. You see we used to tease each other all the time and what I said was a form of habit. I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable."

Hermione gave one more indignant huff before she slid down into a chair across from him. "I guess I'll forgive you. This time."

There was a pause before Malfoy asked, "Aren't you going to have breakfast?"

She shook her head stiffly and she didn't look at him as she replied, "No, my morning sickness started today and it seems that breakfast foods happen to be some of the things that set it off."

"Really? How was-" he started, but Hermione cut him off.

"Malfoy, could we please not talk about my vomit?" she asked and Malfoy rolled his eyes, but nonetheless nodded. There was a short silence before Hermione said, "So, what's my normal schedule?"

Malfoy cleared his throat and then said, "Well, on a normal week you work at the hospital Monday through Friday from eight in the morning to five in the evening. When you come home, you usually take a bath and then we have dinner. After that the two of us spend time together in the living room before bed."

The explanation had Hermione feeling puzzled. She couldn't very well follow that schedule since she couldn't go back to work. "So, if I'm going to be following the healer's advice, then how am I going to be able to follow that schedule? I can't go back to work. I have no idea how to do my job."

"And that's precisely why you won't be going back to your job. Your supervisor has you on an extended leave until further notice." Malfoy replied. "As far as your schedule goes, we'll just have to replace your work with something else. Something that will help your development."

Hermione didn't know if she should feel relieved or upset that she couldn't fulfill her working duties, but decided that she really had no control over it either way. "What about you? Do you work?"

Malfoy's eyes hardened a bit. "Yes, I do. Monday through Friday. Just like you." he said and Hermione could tell that she'd offended him by asking.

She bit the inside of her cheek before she asked, "Really? What do you do?"

His demeanor seemed to soften at this question. "I work at the Ministry." he said and Hermione's eyes widened in curiosity. "I'm the head of the Improper Use of Magic Office."

"Really?" Hermione said again, but this time she couldn't help but be impressed. "How did you manage to get that? You can't have been working at the Ministry long enough."

Malfoy played with the edge of the newspaper in front of him as he said, "I had been working there for two years when the job offer opened up last March. I qualified for it and of course it didn't hurt being friends with Arthur Weasley."

Understanding dawned on her as she said, "Oh, so you got the job because of who you knew."

Something flashed in Malfoy's eyes, something akin to anger. "No, I got the job because I'm good at what I do. Arthur only put in a good word for me." he said and Hermione thought it almost resembled the sneer he had back in Hogwarts. "Don't presume to think that I have to bribe my way into having everything I own. Especially when I worked damned hard to get it in the first place."

"Well excuse me if that's how I remember you always getting what you wanted!" she retorted. This was what she was used to between herself and Malfoy.

A glare was now on Malfoy's face and it was clear that he was about to say something that would take the argument to its peak, but luckily it was then that the telephone rang.

Telephone? The ringing seemed to shake both Malfoy and Hermione out of their anger and Malfoy walked around the table to where it hung on the wall. "Hello?" he asked. There was a pause and then his face broke into a tired smile. "Oh, Millie, so good to hear from you. I'm assuming you got my message from last night?"

Hermione perked up in her seat at the sound of her mother's name. Malfoy was talking with her mother? "Malfoy, is-"

"You can actually ask her yourself. She's right next to me." he said. He then passed her the phone.

She gratefully took it and hurriedly put it to her ear. "Mum?" Hermione asked in slightly panicked voice.

"Oh Darling, you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice." her mother gushed. "Your father and I have been so worried about you ever since Draco told us about your accident and then even more concerned when he told us about the repercussions. Now, as your mother I have to hear from your lips that you are indeed all right."

A warm smile spread across her face. How she missed her mother. It seemed like forever since she last saw her. "I'm all right." she replied as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Just confused and unnerved about everything, is all."

"I can't believe this has happened." was her mother's reply. "Your father and I are trying to get off work, so that we can visit you. We'll try to get an extended holiday."

"That sounds wonderful. I miss you both so much."

There was a silence before her mother said, "Draco also told us the other news. About you being pregnant."

"Oh yes, er, that." she said as she fiddled with the phone cord. "Just something else to add to the confusion. …How do you and Dad feel about it?"

"Darling, your father and I are absolutely ecstatic about it." she answered and Hermione felt her shoulders slump. "We were wondering when the two of you would start having children and we had hoped that it would be sooner rather than later. However, in light of what's happened, I know you probably feel now isn't the best time."

"You have no idea, Mum." Hermione said. "I'm just so confused."

"Don't worry yourself too much, Hermione." her mother consoled. "Hopefully your dad and I will be able to come see you soon. Everything's going to turn out right. You'll see."

Hermione felt tears whelm behind her eyes. "I do hope you're right, Mum."

"Your mother knows best. You just take it easy from now on, okay?" she replied. There was another pause before her mother stated, "Well, Dear, it's getting rather late over here and I'm going to have to get off. I'll give you another call when I have more details about our visit."

"All right, Mum." Hermione said, feeling a little reluctant about hanging up the phone. "I love you."

"Love you too, Hermione." And with that Hermione got up and hung up the phone.

Hermione slowly turned to face Malfoy and the two stared at each in a tense silence. What now? They never really finished their argument. Were they supposed to pick up where they left off? And if not, then how much longer before the next one? She couldn't imagine living with him in these conditions forever. Something was bound to give.

It was then that Malfoy spoke. "Hermione, about before, I'm sorry that I snapped at you." he said and Hermione was shocked to hear an apology from Draco Malfoy's lips. "I know that your old preserved notions of me are once again in place and I shouldn't have overreacted."

Guilt wrapped itself around Hermione. She couldn't help feeling that she had jumped the gun in that argument and she too owed him an apology. Sighing she said, "I'm sorry too, Malfoy. I never should have assumed. It's obvious that you've changed, grown up, but right now I still see you as the boy who tormented me throughout school and old habits die hard, I guess."

He nodded, his eyes guarded. "Then until your memories come back, I guess all I can wish for is for you to tolerate me."

Hermione was about to tell him that she already did tolerate him because if she didn't, then she wouldn't have stayed the night let alone be sitting at the table with him. However, it was then that a roar was heard from the next room over.

"Hermione!" a panicked, female voice yelled. "Hermione!"

Giving Malfoy a confused and worried look, she watched as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I knew there was a letter I forgot to write." she hear him mumble to himself.

Suddenly a woman with long, black hair burst into the little eating area. Her frantic eyes settled on Hermione and she then ran over to her and wrapped her arms around her. "Oh Hermione, Darling, I'm sorry it took me so long to come and see you, but my holiday delayed me!" the woman exclaimed and Hermione still had no idea who this said woman was for she was having her face pressed up against the woman's neck. "I would have come as soon as Draco informed me about your accident, but I couldn't get a Portkey until today!"

"Pansy, let her go before you suffocate her." Malfoy said with annoyance in his voice. "Besides there's something you should know."

Did he said Pansy? As in Pansy Parkinson? Was Pansy Parkinson really hugging her? What world did she wake up in?

Slowly Pansy let go of Hermione and regained some of the air that had been pushed out of her. Hermione then took this opportunity to study this three and a half year older Pansy. She definitely looked different from the last time she had seen her. Her hair reached down to the middle of her back and she'd grown into her facial features… or maybe she just looked kinder than she had back in school.

If Hermione believed that this chaos of confusion couldn't get any worse, then she should have waited for the next person to enter the room. "Sorry about the barge in, Malfoy, but she Flooed over as soon as we arrived back at the flat." said a very familiar, Irish voice.

Hermione looked over and her eyes almost bulged out of her head. Seamus Finnigan was smiling and giving Pansy a half-hearted glare. "Well I was worried about her, Seamus." was Pansy's rebuttal. "I had to make sure that one of my best friends was all right. I just wouldn't have been able to relax until I knew for sure."

Did Pansy just refer to them as best friends? And what was up with Seamus and her associating with one another? Hermione began to feel like she was back at the hospital when nothing made sense. She looked over at Malfoy and said, "Malfoy, what is going on now?"

Malfoy let out a sigh. "You see, I sent out a letter to just about everyone telling them about your predicament." Malfoy explained. "But I must have forgot to send one to Pansy."

"What do you mean 'her predicament'?" Pansy asked with narrowed eyes. "Draco, what did you forget to tell me?"

"Hermione's suffering from amnesia." Malfoy replied with a tired expression. "She hit her head during the explosion and now she can't remember the last three and half years. She can't remember you two becoming friends or the fact that you and Finnigan are dating."

Hermione couldn't fight the gasp that broke through her lips. Seamus and Pansy were dating? She never would have imagined that match in a million years. Then again, she never would have pictured herself with Malfoy either and yet here she was.

"Wow." Seamus said in a low voice. "Three and a half years? Merlin's beard! And you don't remember a thing?"

"The recent past is a blank." was Hermione's response.

"My dear Hermione," Pansy said softly and when Hermione turned to look at her, she was shocked to find that she looked very sad. "You don't remember all the times we went shopping together? Or the times when either Draco or Seamus would make us so bloody angry that the we had to go to each other because we were the only other person who could possibly understand?"

If this had been anyone else besides Pansy Parkinson, then Hermione would have felt bad about not remembering. However, old feelings just don't evaporate just because people say they're friends now. "No, I don't." Hermione simply said.

Pansy's reaction looked as if Hermione had said something unexpected. "You'll have to excuse Hermione, Pansy." Malfoy drawled. "You see, her mind is set back to thinking that we are exactly like we were back in Hogwarts. In fact, I bet the only person in this room she actually trusts is Finnigan."

Hermione wanted to do nothing more than whack her dear 'husband' upside the head. She deduced that the reason for the sudden wave of violence had to do with the tone of his voice. The whole speech had almost sounded like a giant insult to her.

"Bollocks!" Seamus exclaimed.

Pansy had reined in her emotions. "Draco, is this permanent?"

Malfoy shrugged. "Who knows." he replied in a bored voice. "The healer said that if it were to come back, then it would have to have a trigger and as far as that goes it could be absolutely anything."

Pansy closed her eyes and held still. Seamus cautiously put his hands on her shoulders. "Pans, I know this is hard for you," he started, "but the only thing that matters is that Hermione's all right. She's alive, she's physically well. What we have to do now is be supportive and try and help her get her memories back."

Throughout his pep talk, Pansy seemed to relax little by little. She opened her eyes and looked at him with the gentlest expression that Hermione had ever see on her face.

It must have been the expression that triggered it, but Hermione was suddenly having another one of those transparent memories again. This time Pansy and Seamus as well as Malfoy and herself were in it. They were sitting at the table and the transparent Pansy held the same expression as the real one.

The transparent Pansy looked over at the equally transparent Malfoy and asked playfully, _"What is it about these Gryffindors, Draco, and their ability to melt our cold hearts?"_

The transparent Malfoy smirked fondly as he cast a glance at the transparent Hermione. _"I don't know, but it's probably their fierce loyalty. It's strangely addictive."_

Hermione blinked twice and the memory was gone. The first thing she noticed was the real Malfoy leaning over to her with a concerned expression on his face. "Hermione, are you all right?"

She looked over at him and contemplated telling him about what she just experienced, but in the end decided not to. After all, it wasn't anything substantial. It was just a little tidbit. "Yes. Fine. My mind's just swarmed with confusion." she fibbed.

Malfoy regarded her for a moment and then looked back over to Seamus and Pansy. "Anyway, I agree with Finnigan, Pansy." he eventually said. "Helping Hermione regain her memories is the only thing that we can do at this point. We just have to be patient and hope that everything works out for the best."

Pansy studied Malfoy for a moment before slowing sinking into the chair next to him while Seamus sat in the one next to her. "You're right. You both are." she admitted. "It's just hard to take all of this in."

Malfoy nodded. "I know." he obliged.

"So, what do you want us do, Malfoy?" Seamus asked with a determined expression. "How can we help?"

"Last night at Potter's, they just told her about everything that's happened in their lives since the war." Malfoy said, "Why don't you just follow their example?"

Seamus nodded. "All right, well Hermione, I work at the Ministry in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. I'm in the Obliviator Headquarters."

Hermione smiled. She was happy for her fellow housemate and friend. A Ministry job was an impressive accomplishment.

It was then that Pansy added her bit. "I'm a Welcome Witch at St. Mungo's, but before that I tried my hand at being a reporter for _Witch Weekly_. I'm still not completely happy with what I do, but for now it suits my needs."

This still left a question in Hermione's mind about how the two of them got together. Their jobs didn't seem likely to be what inspired them. Seamus then went on to explain this mystery.

"Pansy and I didn't start dating until after you and Malfoy did. It was actually through the two of you that we got reacquainted." he explained. "You see, with Malfoy and I being Ministry employees we're required to attend parties hosted by the Minister.

"At one of these parties, Pansy was the reporter there covering for the magazine. You had gone as Malfoy's date and the two of us had gone over to say hello to you both at the same time and it just went down hill from there."

"I didn't even know the two of you had anything in common." Hermione blurted out before she could stop herself.

Seamus let out a loud humorous-filled laugh. "Come on, Hermione," he said with a grin. "just look at Malfoy and tell me that opposites don't attract."

Hermione sighed. This was all so odd. She looked over at both Seamus and Pansy. "Are you married? Engaged?" she asked, just to make sure she had all the facts.**  
**

Seamus shook his head. "No," he replied. "but we did just get back from a holiday in Greece together. We would have spent two weeks there, but when we heard about your accident we had to come back. Besides, there's no relaxing with me girl if she has something bothering her."

"He set up the trip for my birthday." Pansy said as she reached out and squeezed his hand. "He shouldn't have, but I'm not going to complain when the result involved me soaking in the Greek sun."

Seamus gave Hermione a smug smile. "I knew she wouldn't be able to say no." he bragged. "After all, she had been talking nonstop about the fashion show that was going to be taking place this month there. How could I pass up such a wonderful opportunity?"

There was a silence as the happy couple smiled at each other. After a moment, Pansy looked over at Malfoy. "Did you show her any pictures, Draco?"

Malfoy, who had watched the scene with disdain, looked at her with a bored expression. "I haven't had the chance yet."

"Well, I guess now is the time to do it." she said before promptly walking out of the room. It was a good five minutes before she came walking back into in the room carrying a stack of picture frames. She sat down in her recently vacated seat and then scooted closer to Hermione.

Pansy placed a picture of Hermione and Malfoy smiling in front of Hermione. They were wearing Holyhead Harpies apparel and frantically waving flags with their logo printed on them. "This one is of you and Draco at one of Ginny Potter's Quidditch games." Pansy supplied.

"It was our second public date." Malfoy added.

Hermione looked it over carefully. She obviously looked happy in the photo, but she couldn't remember one thing about it.

Pansy placed another picture in front of her. This one was of a blushing Hermione in her wedding dress. The dress, Hermione had to say, was elegant and exquisite, but most of all it looked beautiful on her. "This is one of your wedding pictures. You have an album somewhere, but Draco likes to keep this one out."

Hermione looked up from the photo and over at Malfoy. He was gazing at it with a little bit of longing. Longing for what, Hermione didn't know.

For the next hour or so, Pansy showed Hermione more pictures that didn't trigger any of Hermione's memories. It wasn't until after the last one that Seamus spoke. "Pans, you know it's Sunday and it's already well into the afternoon."

"Oh, I suppose you're right." Pansy said as she gathered the pictures.

Hermione was confused. "What's Sunday mean?"

Malfoy answered, "On Sundays, you and I go have dinner with the Weasleys." Hermione felt her eyes widen. Malfoy would willing go to the Burrow and dine with all the Weasleys?

As Seamus and Pansy began to make their way to the archway, Malfoy stopped them. "I hate to spring this on you now, but if I don't tell you I'll never hear the end of it."

Hermione looked at him curiously. "What is it, Draco?" Pansy asked.

Malfoy hesitated. "Hermione and I… are expecting."

Hermione was shocked. She hadn't know he was going to advertise this information to everyone. It was then that Pansy let out a sound that sounded almost like a squeal.

"Oh my gosh!" she said with a huge smile. "I can't believe this!" She must have momentarily forgot about the circumstances because she ran over to Hermione and hugged her. "We are so going to have to go shopping! …I mean, I know you don't remember, but we shop all the time. …We'll bring Ginny with us if it'd make you feel more comfortable…"

Pansy looked so expectant that Hermione couldn't find it in her nature to turn her down. "All right."

Another big smile spread across her face, but this one was dimmed slightly. "Great. I'll let you know when I'm free." she said.

"Congratulations, guys." Seamus said as he shook Malfoy's hand. Malfoy nodded in return. "Well, I suppose we won't take anymore of your time. I know you have places to be."

"Thank you for visiting." Malfoy said as he walked them out of the room and Hermione guessed toward the fireplace in the sitting room.

When he came back, Hermione asked warily, "So, I'm best friends with Pansy Parkinson?"

"Well, you didn't expect me to become friendly with your friends and not vise versa." he said as he studied her carefully.

Seeing the reason in his words, Hermione replied, "I guess not."

Malfoy nodded. "Now that that's cleared up, we really must be heading to the Burrow."

**

* * *

**

**TBC: Stay tuned for the next installment.**

**Side notes: I do hope that the little tidbits of memory throughout this chapter weren't confusing. Basically they're hazy visions that only Hermione can see in her head. If it still isn't clear don't be scared to ask. I'll try to answer any questions you have to the best of my abilities.**

**Also, I know that the paring of Pansy Parkinson x Seamus Finnigan is unusual, but I came across them together in a fiction and I've liked the idea of them ever since. I know that some of you might not like them together, but since they're not the main couple or focus of this story I hope that you'll all at least try to tolerate them. Thanks so much. **

**Leave a review to say what you think of it. I really do appreciate all the feedback you guys give.**

**Love - SnuggleLove54**


	3. Chasten

**So, chapter three is finally here. Please enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters or the magical world in which they live. ********Nor do I make a profit from this.**

**Quick side note: I'm not very happy with myself about not getting this chapter done within my time limit. However, to be fair to myself I have had a lot of classwork to do these past few weeks and with motherhood being so demanding I didn't have enough time to write freely. I suppose I'll have to settle for the lateness of this chapter. I hope that all of you will forgive it's lateness as well.**

**So without further ado... Lax in Memory.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Tugging on her jacket, Hermione was led out the front door by Malfoy. She had asked why they weren't going to be arriving by Floo, but he had said something about being bombarded by people as soon as you walked out of the fireplace.

They were now walking down a little path to what looked like a narrow driveway. Hermione had been so wrapped up in her curiosity about having a driveway that she almost missed all of the colorful flowers surrounding the cottage. The beauty stunned her so much that she had to stop in her tracks. There was every color imaginable. Flowers of yellow, violet, blue, pink, red, white and every other color was everywhere. It took her breath away.

Malfoy must have noticed her staring because he commented, "You wanted this place even before we stepped inside just because of the flowers."

Hermione unwillingly looked away from the beauty and over at him. "I can see why." she said as she gestured to the plants around her. "I love it."

"You actually wanted to name this place Flower Cottage." he informed her.

Hermione cocked her head to the side. "Why didn't we? I think it suits it perfectly."

An abashed look formed on his face as he replied, "Well, I might have went behind your back and told the Floo Regulation Panel that the connection would be to Malfoy Cottage. Ever since then it's been named that."

"Why on Earth would you do that?" Hermione said with an incredulous expression. "…Did I feel as cheated when I found out as I do now?"

Malfoy smirked. "Oh, you weren't very happy. I had to sleep in a spare bedroom for three days." he replied. "But in my defense, I didn't think it very manly to live in a house named Flower Cottage."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but nonetheless smiled at his reasoning. She knew by having two male best friends that a man's attempt to appear manly was important. She took one last look at the cottage before walking in the direction they would have been going if not for the distraction. Malfoy happily walked with her. "So, how exactly are we getting there? Apparation?"

"I believe so." Malfoy answered. "Sometimes you drive us there, but seeing as you probably don't know how to get there from here we'll Apparate today."

Hermione was too interested in the first thing he had mentioned to really care how they were getting there. "We own a car?"

Malfoy nodded. "You like to drive and I didn't see a reason not to own one. Especially since we live among Muggles. It just seemed appropriate."

"And where exactly is here?"

"Tinworth." Malfoy said and then added, "We're almost at the property line. Once we're past that we can Apparate."

Choosing not to comment on the last part she asked, "So, Shell Cottage is somewhere nearby?" She had a smile on her face as she absently checked her surroundings.

"Yes." Malfoy nodded. "It's just on the edge of town. We sometimes dine with Bill and Fleur when they ask us." Malfoy then stopped and turned to her. "Well, this is the Apparation point. I guess I'll see you there."

Hermione nodded as she pulled her wand out of her back pocket. She soon felt the familiar feeling of being squeezed through a tube and then before she knew it she was standing in the tall grass outside the Weasley's house. Malfoy was soon beside her as well.

"It doesn't look as if we're late, but I don't want to hear any of the women's rants about us showing up whenever we feel like it again, so let's get a move on." he explained as he pulled her toward the back door that Hermione knew would lead to the kitchen.

Once inside, Hermione smiled at the familiar kitchen. The food was cooking itself and plates where stacked just waiting to be used. It was then that Molly Weasley entered the room. "Oh Hermione, dear." she said as she pulled Hermione into an embrace. "It's so good to see you well. Ginny informed me about you memory problem and I just have to say that the whole family will be by your side no matter what."

"Thank you, Molly." Hermione replied as she pulled out of the woman's arms.

"Unc Dra! Unc Dra!" a child's voice yelled as blur of red flashed through the kitchen.

Hermione saw Malfoy kneel down to gather the small child with strawberry blond hair, who happened to be dressed in red clothing, into his arms. "Well hello, Victoire." he said with the kindest smile Hermione had every seen him wear. "And how is my favorite girl today?"

"Unc Dra!" she exclaimed again as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, clearly happy to see him. She then erupted into a fit of giggles. She pushed her upper body away from Malfoy and smiled. "Play."

"Play, huh?" Malfoy said with teasing glint in his eyes. "And what would you have us play? You couldn't possibly want to fly around the room, could you?" He then lifted the small girl up into the air over his head and ran around the small kitchen.

Hermione didn't know what to think. Draco Malfoy was good with children? Since when? She looked over at Molly, who was laughing at the two, and asked, "Er, so, whose child is that?"

Molly looked over at her and blinked before remembering her predicament. "Oh yes, sorry, dear." she quickly apologized. "That's Bill and Fleur's daughter, Victoire. She was born on the second anniversary of the Final Battle, you know."

"No kidding? Well, she's adorable." she said and then cautiously continued, "…Malfoy's really good with her."

Molly nodded fondly. "Yes. Victoire adores him." she answered. "He's good with all the children, in fact."

Hermione was just about to ask about the other children, when another unfamiliar voice asked in a curious way, "What are you doing?" She turned to look and saw a boy no older than three. His hair was in the process of changing from purple to green. "I want to fly too! But not that way. On a broom!"

Malfoy lowered the squealing Victoire and cast a smile in the boy's direction. "Well, we'll have to see what your grandmother has to say about that, Teddy." he said as placed Victoire on the floor. Hermione studied the boy and felt amazement. This was the infant that was orphaned after the war? The more she looked at him the more she could definitely see traces of her dear friends, Tonks and Lupin.

The little girl wasn't very happy about her playtime being ended. "Again." she said as she reached toward Malfoy, silently asking to be picked up.

The little boy also took this opportunity to advance on Malfoy. "I want to fly now." he insisted as he tugged on Malfoy's pant leg.

"Teddy, I told you that you had to ask your grandmother." Malfoy said firmly, but this only made Teddy's hair turn red and it was clear to even Hermione that he was about to throw a tantrum. "Don't even start, Ted. You know you have to ask."

This logic didn't seem to make sense to the three year old. He stopped his foot. "I don't want to!"

It was then that Victoire started crying due to the fact that she was being ignored by Malfoy. He sighed as he bent over and situated the girl on his hip and then outstretched his hand to Teddy. "Come on, let's go ask her." The boy happily took his hand and then Malfoy led the children out of the room.

As soon as Malfoy was gone, Fleur entered and Hermione noticed that she had a baby on her hip. Did her and Bill have two children? "'Ermione!" she said as she greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "I 'ope zat you are doing well since returning 'ome from ze 'ospital?"

"I'm physically feeling much better compared to when I regained consciousness," Hermione answered truthfully. "but mentally I'm still confused. I'm just going to have to take it one day at a time." Fleur gave her a sympathetic look and then readjusted the baby that she was holding. This stimulated her curiosity again. "Is she yours as well?"

The blonde let out a elegant laugh. "Oh no." she said with a smile. "Ziz eez Percy and Audrey's daughter, Molly, but we all call 'er Leetle Molly so as not to confuse 'er with 'er grandmozzer."

Although she didn't know who Audrey was, the more Hermione looked at the little girl the more she noticed big differences between her and Victoire. For example, Victoire had strawberry blonde hair and this child's hair was a dark auburn color.

The other fact that surprised her was that Percy was a father now. She wondered for how long this had been true. "How old is she?" she asked.

"Leetle Molly eez 9 months old ziz month." Fleur replied. The toddler smiled and then tugged on Fleur's hair.

"All right, well, why don't the two of you head into the living room." Mrs. Weasley suggested. "I'm sure now that Draco's made his arrival known everyone's going to want to see you, Hermione."

"Molly's right, 'Ermione." Fleur agreed. "Eeveryone 'as been worried about you. We've all been looking forward to seeing you well again."

Hermione smiled at the two women and then let Fleur led her into the living room. As soon as they walked in, Ginny walked over to greet them. Hermione didn't know why this particular room or greeter set it off, but she soon found herself thrown into another memory.

In this one, her transparent self was sitting on the Weasley's couch, chatting as they observed a transparent Malfoy playing on the floor with a much younger looking, transparent Teddy. The transparent Ginny wasn't pregnant, so Hermione assumed that this memory took place many months ago.

"_I can't believe how good he is with Teddy." _transparent Ginny whispered to her. _"Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy had a soft spot for kids?"_

Her transparent self smiled fondly over at the memory Malfoy. _"You know he confided in me that once we're married he wants a big family."_

Memory Ginny gave her a giddy smile. _"So, you two are already discussing how many children you want?" _she asked teasingly. _"You know a lot of my brothers have doubts that the two of you are actually going to make it to the alter. I, on the other hand, think that if any two people can make a marriage work, it's the two of you."_

Transparent Hermione laughed. _"Well that's good to hear." _she said with a smile. _"And you know what? I believe it too. And it's not because I love him, but because even though we're very different, our differences balance us out perfectly."_

Hermione felt someone shake her shoulder. "Hermione, is everything all right?" Ginny asked her with a concerned expression.

Of all the memories that Hermione had experienced, this one unnerved her the most. Her memory self had admitted to loving Malfoy. She had been _in love_ with Draco Malfoy! The room started to spin and she grabbed onto Ginny's arm for support.

"Hermione!" Ginny said urgently. "You're face has gone pale. What's wrong? "

Malfoy must have been watching because he was suddenly by her side as well. "Come sit on the couch, Darling." he said as he reached out and placed his hand on the small of her back.

Her mind was spinning a mile a minute. She wretched herself out of both Malfoy and Ginny's reach and that was when her nausea hit her again. "I'm going be sick." she said as she ran to the toilet.

After finishing a couple of minutes later, Hermione washed her mouth out as best she could and then patted her face with warm water. She soon felt a little bit better, but the memory was still on her mind.

So, she knew for a fact that she had loved Malfoy, but that didn't mean she loved him now. No, of course not. Everything was different now. She herself was different …or converted back into her old self.

A knock on the door stopped her train of thought. "Hermione," she recognized Malfoy's voice. "how are you feeling?"

She let out a sigh. She supposed she'd have to let him in on her little development. Not that she wanted to, but she assumed that she would just keep getting them and eventually she'd have to tell someone. "Could you come in here?"

There was silence for a moment and then the door slowly opened. Hermione was leaning up against the sink and she could feel that her hair was disheveled, but at that moment she didn't care. "Did you want me to get you something?" he asked when she didn't say anything.

"No, just close the door. I need to tell you something." she said.

He did as he was told and then gave her contemplating look. "Hermione, what's going on?"

Hermione hesitated. She didn't quite know how to tell him. Would he be angry that she hadn't told him when she first had a memory return? If she was going off of his old characteristics, then anger would probably be how he would have reacted, but now… she wasn't sure. And she didn't know if that was worse or not. "I… I think… I might have remembered some things…"

She had expected him to show some kind of emotion. Maybe be eager at first but then slowly become angry because of her withholding this information. However, the blank expression and silence was not something she expected. "…Well, say something." she said as she began to feel uncomfortable.

He stayed silent for a moment longer, then said nonchalantly, "That's good."

Blinking in astonishment, Hermione felt her own anger rise. "What?" she asked. That was it? No concern whatsoever? She had just admitted to remembering something and he wasn't even interested in what it was? How had she ended up married to him again? He was the most insensitive prat she had ever met! "That's all you have to say? That's good? What does that even mean?"

Malfoy sighed and then pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, Hermione, it's obvious that whatever you remembered bothers you and that you don't want to talk about it."

Hermione with an incredulous expression exclaimed, "I called you in here to tell you about a couple of memories! I think that constitutes as me wanting to talk about them." She was really getting riled up and the fact that he wasn't showing any sign of anger was making her even angrier.

"No, you called me in here because you felt guilty about remembering things." he informed her. She was about to protest against the truth, but he cut her off. "You were more than nervous when I came in here and the fact that you weren't gushing about what you remembered as soon as I walked in more than proves that you really don't want to talk about it."

How dare he be right! Huffing, Hermione stated with a bit of an edge to her voice, "Well excuse me if this whole situation is a little bit uncomfortable for me."

This response did have an affect on Malfoy. His eyes flashed and his mouth formed a tight line. "This isn't the ideal situation for me either." he said with hardened eyes and Hermione rolled hers. "You're my wife and you hate me. How do you think I feel about that? Or the fact that you're pregnant? This isn't something that just happened. We had been trying to make a baby. So, to know that you're carrying my child and not be able to just touch your stomach kills me!"

Hermione felt so taken aback that most of her anger left her. He wanted to feel the baby? "Y-you wouldn't be about to feel anything yet. I mean, I can't even feel anything yet." she said quietly.

Some of the fire left Malfoy at her statement. He sighed before saying, "I know, but just knowing that our daughter is inside of you is enough to make me want to touch you. Hell, I even want to put my ear up against you even though I won't be able to hear her either." He sighed once again. "I've been trying to be patient and understanding with your predicament, but you've got to be just the same with me. You're not the only one having to adjust to changes."

With that Malfoy left, leaving Hermione staring after him. She felt confused and a little bit guilty. She'd never taken the time to think of his point of view of this ordeal. Of course in her defense she had difficulty seeing things from her own point of view.

Shaking her head and regaining her composer, she walked out of the loo. She was immediately greeted by Ginny. "Hermione, you still look pale. Do you want a glass of water?"

She shook her head. "No, I just want to sit down." she replied. Ginny nodded and led her back into the living room. Hermione noticed that it was overly crowded now. Most of the Weasleys were there, but Hermione noted thankfully that Malfoy wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Come on then." Ginny said as she maneuvered through the throng of people. She then wedged them onto the couch in between a woman Hermione didn't recognize and a woman with coffee-colored skin.

Upon studying the latter woman, Hermione soon recognized her as one of her fellow housemates, Angelina Johnson. Surprise and curiosity filled Hermione's mind. What was Angelina doing at a Weasley gathering?

This question was quickly answered when George came over and planted a kiss onto her lips. "Hey, Doll face, Mum says dinner's about ready."

Angelina playfully smacked his arm. "What have I told you about calling me that?" she said as she got up off the couch and took hold of his hand.

"That it turns you on extremely and that you wished I'd call you that more often?" George inquired with a huge grin.

Angelina tugged roughly on his hand. "Not even close." she replied. "I hate it when you call me Doll face."

George grabbed her face and kissed her once again. "I know," he said with a mischievous look in his eyes. "but I just love seeing you worked up. It turns _me _on extremely." Angelina rolled her eyes and then they made their way to the kitchen.

Hermione had watched with mixed feelings. On one hand she was very happy to see George happy. The last time she remembered seeing him he had been devastated by the death of his twin brother. He had obviously grieved. The whole family had grieved. However, to her if felt like Fred at just died. A deep sadness filled her and she had to turn her gaze somewhere else.

She then felt Ginny's hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure you don't want the glass of water?" she asked again. "Or maybe you'd like to prop your feet up?"

Hermione looked over to give her a scrutinizing look. Why was she trying to pamper her? Just because she'd lost her memories didn't mean that she need someone to hover around her and- It was then that the reason for all of her concern hit her. Ginny knew that she was pregnant and she thought that Hermione herself didn't know.

She smiled at her friend. "I'm fine, Ginny, really." she replied. "And you can stop worrying about me so much. I'm quite aware that I'm pregnant and need to relax and whatnot."

Ginny looked flabbergasted. "You know? Draco told you?"

"Hermione, you're pregnant?" the unfamiliar woman to her left exclaimed. "Congratulations."

Hermione smiled uneasily at the unknown woman and then went on to answer Ginny. "No, he didn't tell me." she said with a shake of her head. "I heard him tell you and the guys last night."

Comprehension dawned on her face. "Oh," she replied with a guilty expression. "I suppose we weren't that careful about you overhearing."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I'm glad I know, but whether I knew or not I'm still confused and overwhelmed. But I guess, with knowing at least it's something I can work with." she tried to explain.

Ginny nodded in understanding and looked over at the woman who had been listening in on their conversation. "Audrey, I'm assuming Percy told you about Hermione's memory problem."

The brunette, who Hermione assumed was named Audrey, nodded. "Yes, he mentioned it this morning." she replied. "Although, he didn't give much detail. Only that she couldn't remember the last 3 and a half years. He didn't mention that you were pregnant though, Hermione."

Ginny answered instead. "That's cause no one knows."

"And I would really appreciate it if no one else found out until I'm ready to tell." Hermione added. "I know that I don't remember you, but it would mean a lot to me if you'd not mention it to anyone."

Audrey smiled. "I wouldn't dream of spoiling the fun for you." she replied and then smacked her hands on her lap. "And I'm being completely rude. I haven't reintroduced myself." She reached out a hand in offering. "I'm Audrey Weasley née Royce. Percy's wife. I believe you met my daughter, Little Molly. She's being held around here somewhere."

Well, that was one mystery solved. "Oh, so _you're_ Percy's wife." Hermione stated as she accepted the handshake and then studied her face. She deduced that since she still didn't recognize her or the name Audrey Royce that they hadn't met prior to the end of the war. Which seeing as the Weasley family didn't have much contact with Percy during it, it was very probably that she wouldn't know this Audrey person.

Ginny nodded. "Yes. They got married in December of 1998. We were all pretty shocked to find out that Percy had a serious girlfriend. No one really saw it coming."

Audrey giggled. "It took him ages to introduce me to all of you after the war." she told her with a smile. "I think he was just nervous about how much distance he put between himself and his family and he really wanted you all to like me."

Before Ginny could reply, Molly came into the room and announced dinner was ready. The three women were soon moving with the herd of people that were making their way outside. "Why are we heading outside?" Hermione asked Ginny.

She laughed in reply. "Hermione, there's about eighteen people here." she answered. "Do you expect us all to fit in the kitchen?"

Hermione laughed at her own mistake. "No, I suppose not." With that said, they were finally in the Weasley family's back yard. She spotted a very long picnic table just a few yards away and she knew just by looking at it that it had had a enlarging charm placed upon it.

Ginny suddenly left Hermione's side to sit on the bench next to Harry, who waved over to her in a quick hello. Since she didn't know where to sit, Hermione just watched the table fill up. Arthur sat at the far left next to Molly, who was sitting next to Ginny and Harry. George and Angelina sat across from them.

"Hermione, there you are. I'm been trying to catch you alone since you got here." she recognized Ron's voice from behind her. She turned with a smile, but that smile instantly dimmed when she saw that he wasn't alone. Luna Lovegood was standing next to him with her hand firmly in his. When he was close enough, Ron put his arm around Hermione's shoulders in a quick hug. "How was your first night back?"

Hermione was trying to look anywhere, but at where Ron's other hand was. It was a lot harder to see him with Luna than she thought it would be. "It-it was all right." she stuttered and then scolded herself for doing so. "All I did was go to bed." She would have gone on to tell him about Pansy Parkinson's visit, but she really didn't trust herself in his presence for much longer.

Luckily (or unluckily, depending of which view she wanted to look at it from), Malfoy came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Weasley, Lovegood, I'm sorry to break up your little chat, but your choice of seat is diminishing."

"Oh, right. Come on, Luna." Ron said as he tugged on Luna's hand.

"Hold on, Ron." Luna stopped him and then started digging in one of her many shirt pockets. When she found what she was looking for, she pulled out a big, bulky bracelet. "Here. It's charmed to keep the Horn Beasts away. They're the ones that's keeping your memories from you. I have no doubt that they'll return soon now."

Hermione hesitantly took the bracelet from her. "Thank you, Luna." she replied. "I'll be sure to wear it." Luna smiled that calm smile of hers and then she and Ron went over and took the seats next to Angelina.

Looking down at the bracelet, Hermione quickly examined it. It was chrome colored and had many scratched and scuffs. As she slid it onto her wrist, she couldn't help thinking that Luna's quirkiness definitely hadn't faded since the war.

"Come on." Malfoy said and then led them to the other end of the table. It was evident by his voice that he was still put off with her from their discussion in the loo.

Before they sat down, Hermione noted where everyone else sat. Percy sat next to Harry and beside him was his daughter and then his wife. Beside Audrey was an empty seat and then Bill. Little Victoire was sitting in a high chair at the end of the table. Hermione then took note of the other side. She watched a woman she recognized as Andormeda Tonks sit next to Luna. Andormenda then helped her grandson into the seat next to her.

Malfoy took the seat next to Teddy and Hermione sighed before sitting next to him. She barely noticed that Fleur sat down next to her because she was too busy staring longingly at the other end of the table. She watched Harry, Ginny, and Ron laugh at something George said and couldn't help but wonder why she sat in a seat that isolated her from her friends. Did she always sit away from them?

As if reading her thoughts (or maybe just reading her expression), Malfoy said in a tight voice, "We all sit in different seats each week. Don't stress so much about where everyone's sitting." She looked away and blushed for being so easy to read.

Her self-scolding didn't last long however, because at that moment the food appeared on the table.

Arthur then stood up and greeted, "Everyone, another week has gone by and what a long week it has been. Hermione's accident put us all through some short lived stress." Everyone then turned to look at Hermione, who once again blushed, with smiles. "I know I speak for all of us when I say that we are all relieved and thankful that you're home safely once again, Hermione. I know your recovery isn't over yet, but we're your family. Anything you or Draco should ever need, please don't hesitate to ask.

"Now with that said, dig in everyone." With a laugh, they all did as they were told.

As Hermione reached for the roasted potatoes, she heard Andormeda ask, "Draco, tell me, how is my sister doing?"

"She's doing very well, Aunt Dormeda." Malfoy replied and Hermione was very surprised that the two Black sisters were now on speaking terms. "In fact, Hermione and I will be visiting her and Father tomorrow for brunch."

Hermione almost chocked on the food she had just spooned into her mouth. "We're what?" she spurted as soon as she regained her voice.

Malfoy didn't bother to look over at her as he replied, "They're anxious to see you too."

Hermione felt slightly panicked at the thought. "But I thought you said you worked Monday through Friday?" she asked, feeling desperate for an excuse not to go.

Malfoy looked slightly annoyed by her question. "Well, my wife just got released from the hospital and can't remember most of her short term memories." he stated. "As such, Shacklebolt had no problem giving me an extended leave." He then went back to spearing food onto his fork. Hermione felt disappointed about what was to come tomorrow and having no way out of it.

"Well, give my regards to them." Andormeda said as she filled her grandson's plate. "Teddy and I will have to visit them sometime too, I think."

"So hungry, Grandma!" Teddy exclaimed, but it went unanswered seeing as Andormeda had just placed the plate in front of him. His hair changed to yellow from happiness as a result.

"They'd love that." Malfoy went ahead and answered. Hermione had to block the conversation out after that. She didn't want to think about having to visit Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. She didn't think she could handle her nausea if she did, especially with so many different scents of food wafting around.

"'Ermione, you and Draco will 'ave to come to Shell Cottage for dinner sometime soon." Fleur said from beside her.

Hermione looked over at her with a confused expression. "Right, Malfoy said we come over and dine with you sometimes."

Fleur nodded. "Yes, Bill and Draco 'ave become quite close and of course your 'usband dotes on _ma petite_, Victoire." she said fondly as she reached out and caressed Victoire's strawberry blonde curls. "'E spoils 'er rotten eevery time you come and visit. Victoire on 'er part as grown quite fond of 'im as well."

She supposed that by now everything she heard shouldn't surprise her, but some tidbits of information were just shocking. She looked across the table toward Bill. "You and Malfoy are friends? Since when?"

Bill smiled lazily. "Well, once you both moved to Tinworth it was really easy to form some type of bond." he replied. "You only live about five minutes down the road, Hermione. You were always insisting that we come over to your house for dinner and Fleur would do the same. Draco and I learned we had a lot in common."

"He was actually my best man at our wedding." Malfoy added to the conversation.

Hermione turned to him in shock. "Really? A Weasley was Draco Malfoy's best man?"

Malfoy forced a tight smile in her direction. "Shocking, isn't it?" he said through clinched teeth and then went back to fiddling with his food.

Sighing, Hermione turned her attention to her own food. This whole argument with Malfoy was really beginning to get to her. If it was this tense with all of the Weasleys around, then what was it going to be like when they were at home alone?

Dinner after that went uneventful and soon the table was clearing itself off. Malfoy turned to Teddy and lifted him up off his seat. "Come on, Teddy, I think I promised you something."

"What are you doing?" Teddy asked as he played with the collar of Malfoy's shirt. Hermione couldn't help but notice that this phrase was a favorite of Teddy's.

Malfoy adjusted him on his hip. "We're going flying."

This news greatly excited Teddy. "Yay! Flying! On a broom!" he yelled as he jumped around in Malfoy's hold.

"Not too high now, Draco." Andormeda called and it was then that Hermione noticed that most of the table's occupants had left. Malfoy waved a hand in acknowledgment.

"Fly too! Fly too!" Victoire cried from her high chair.

Bill stood and lifted her out of the chair. "Not today, little girl." he said as he rested her against his chest. "It's time for your nap."

Victoire angrily banged on Bill's shoulder. "No! No, nap!" Fleur watched them walk off with a smile.

Ginny soon joined her and Fleur at this end of the table, closely followed by Luna. They thoughtfully watched Malfoy take out a broom from the shed and then adjust himself and Teddy onto it. Malfoy carefully kicked off the ground, but didn't dare fly higher than five feet.

This seemed to be high enough to please Teddy though, because his squeezes could be heard throughout the yard. "'E eez so good with children. Eet still amazes me." Fleur murmured.

"I know. Same here." Ginny added and then nudged Hermione gently. "Can't wait to see what he's like with his own children."

Calmly, Luna stated, "His kids will be spoiled rotten."

Hermione was beginning to feel uncomfortable with this topic and sent a quick glare in Ginny's direction. "'Ermione, one day your children will be very lucky. You and Draco are very competent people." Fleur commented upon seeing the look. "I know zat right now you feel uncomfortable with ze idea of 'aving zem. What with your memory problems, but I zink when you are ready eet will be a decision zat you'll never regret."

"Oh but, Fleur, can't you tell?" Luna inquired. "Hermione's already pregnant."

All three women turned to look at Luna with wide eyes. "How did you know?" Ginny asked with wide eyes.

"Eet's true? _Par bleu!_" Fleur exclaimed looking at Hermione for further conformation.

Hermione just stared at Luna in utter bewilderment. Had she really just said that? "I could just sense that she was. She's got an air about her that gives it away." Luna replied. "I'm sorry, Hermione, I didn't mean to spoil your fun. I really thought Fleur could tell."

"'Ow could I 'ave known?" Fleur asked in a shocked voice. "I did not know zat zey were trying to get pregnant. Plus, 'Ermione 'as been confused all day. If I were to 'ave noticed somezing off, I would 'ave zought eet just nerves."

Luna nodded. "This is a good point." she agreed. "But it seems I was right anyhow. Hermione's pregnant."

Fleur's face then erupted into a smile. "Oh, 'Ermione! _C'est magnifique! _I am so 'appy for you! And for Draco!" she exclaimed, but then stopped as the whole situation set in. "Wait, but you don't remember your new life."

"Exactly." Ginny said as she reached across the table and patted one of Hermione's hands. "Don't overwhelm her, Fleur. She's still adjusting. Her being pregnant just adds to all of the things she's going to have to categorize."

Hermione blinked away her confusion. "Look, all of you," she started as she stared at them seriously. "I know you mean well, but I would really like to not talk about it."

"Oh, but 'Ermione, zat won't make you any less pregnant." Fleur said, stating the obvious. "I zink talking about eet eez eexactly what you need."

Hermione shook her head. "No, really, I don't."

Ginny watched thoughtfully before saying, "Actually, I agree with Fleur. I think you do need to talk about everything that's been going on. I mean, you've got to be experiencing so many emotions and you shouldn't keep those bottled up."

"Gin, really I-"

Luna interrupted her. "Come on, Hermione. We're your friends. Who else are you going to talk to?"

A feeling of defeat washed over her. With a sigh, Hermione acquiesced, "Fine, all right. Are you all happy now?" Hermione paused not knowing where or how to start. "I don't really know how to start."

"Tell us how you felt when you first found out you were pregnant." Luna suggested.

Hermione thought back to the night before. Her standing in Ginny's hallway, listening to the banter, and then Malfoy saying she was pregnant. "It felt unreal. This all feels pretty surreal to me. What with you all on friendly terms with Malfoy, not to mention me being on friendly terms with Parkinson."

Ginny perked up at this. "Oh, when did you find out about this?" she asked with a mixture of curiosity and concern on her face.

"This morning." Hermione answered. "I don't know why I was so shocked. I should just expect to be anymore. Everything I've found out since I woke up has been one big curve ball."

Ginny gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry no one warned you, but in Pansy's defense she really isn't the same girl she used to be. She's a lot like Draco in the way that she fell in love with a Gryffindor. I think we Gryffindors put Slytherins on the path to righteousness." She said the last part with a giggle and Hermione gave her a uneasy look.

Fleur decided to change the topic back to Hermione's pregnancy. "So, when are you going to announce your pregnancy to ze family?"

With wide eyes, Hermione replied, "I don't know. I don't think I'm ready for it. I mean, _I_ haven't even come to terms with it yet."

Fleur looked upset at this. "Oh, please do so today. I am a 'orrible secret keeper." she confessed. "And I know Molly will be so 'appy to know. Please consider telling zem today."

"You won't be able to hide it forever, Hermione." Luna commented. "I think if you tell them today, then you would have so many other people to rely on for help."

"Luna's right, Hermione." Ginny agreed. "Not only are we your friends, we're your family too."

How was it that they could corner her and leave her no options. Talk about peer pressure. "I-I don't know." she stuttered. "It would make this all real. Everyone would know and then everyone would talk about it. I wouldn't be able to pretend anymore…"

Ginny squeezed her hand. "You can't pretend forever." she said. "What are you going to do when your belly's as big as mine? Still pretend that it's not happening?"

"'Ermione, you know zat won't work." Fleur said as she grabbed Hermione's other hand. "We're 'ere for you."

"No matter what." Luna joined in as she reached over and laid her hand on Fleur's to have a connection with Hermione too.

Nervousness was quickly over taking her. "What about Malfoy? I can't just sprout off something of this importance without his input."

"Of course not." Ginny said and then turned and yelled, "DRACO!" Hermione sunk lower in her seat.

Malfoy looked up from where he and Teddy had been hovering around the yard. He slowly lowered them to the ground and then placed Teddy on his feet. He walked over to the table and then told Teddy to go find Grandma. The little boy ran off laughing. "What is it, Ginny?"

Ginny smiled up at him. "Hermione, wants to tell the family about her pregnancy, but she was worried that you might have a problem with it." she said sweetly. Hermione kicked her from under the table, albeit more gently than she wanted to given the fact that her friend was pregnant.

Malfoy cast a quizzical look in her direction. "You really want to tell the Weasleys about your pregnancy?"

Hermione faltered. "Umm…"

Malfoy sighed. "Ladies, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but please don't push her to do things she's not ready for." he said with a sad smile.

Hermione felt annoyance bubbled inside her. What was it about this man that made her emotions so haywire? "No, they aren't forcing me. I want to tell everyone." she snapped.

Malfoy look surprised. "You do?"

"Yes." she said stubbornly with determination in her eyes and then she got up and marched her way over to the house. Malfoy and the girls followed. Once inside, Hermione notice that everyone was already in the living room. Perfect. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make."

Arthur sat straighter in his seat. "What is it, Hermione?" He then cast a questionable look over her shoulder at (she assumed) Malfoy.

Hermione hesitated. "You don't have to do this." Malfoy whispered into her ear, which only gave Hermione the strength she needed.

"I'm pregnant." she announced and the room went silent. "And it's a girl."

Fleur squealed from behind her. "Oh, 'Ermione, you did not tell us zat!" she exclaimed before coming over and giving her a hug.

This exchange caused everyone to come out of shock. Congratulations where given to both Malfoy and herself. All of the woman were touching her stomach. Molly even had tears in her eyes. The men were patting Malfoy on the back and shaking his hand. Hermione, however, couldn't help but notice that not once had anyone mentioned or brought up the fact that maybe this wasn't the best time for her to be pregnant. She didn't know if this was a bad thing or not.

Hermione felt like the rest of the evening went in a daze. She was almost happy when Malfoy said that they should be heading home. "We'll have to get together soon." Ginny said as she walked Hermione and Malfoy to the door.

Hermione nodded slowly. "Of course." was all she had time to say before Malfoy began dragging her to the Apparation point.

Once there, Malfoy said, "See you at home." and then the Disapparated away.

Hermione growled. He was still in a bad mood with her it seemed. She quickly followed him to their cottage only to find him already half way to the door. She rolled her eyes and then walked there herself.

Upon entering her home, Hermione started making her way to her room. She had no clue where Malfoy disappeared to and she had really wanted to talk about their fight. It wouldn't make living here any easier on her if they were fighting all the time. "Popsy." she called as soon as she was safely in her room.

With a pop, Popsy was appeared. "Yes, Mistress?" she asked.

Hermione sighed. "Would it be too much trouble for you to find Malfoy and tell him I need to speak with him?" she asked. "It seems we've had an argument and I'd like to sort it out."

"Oh no! What is Popsy's mistress and master fighting about?" the elf exclaimed, but then suddenly remembered herself. "If Mistress doesn't mind Popsy's asking that is, Ma'am."

Smiling gently, Hermione replied, "Oh course I don't mind you asking." She then let out a sigh. "It's just while we were out, we had a disagreement about my memories and about the baby-"

"Mistress is having a baby?" Popsy exclaimed with a little jump. Hermione couldn't stop the small laugh that escaped her, but Popsy just looked so excited. "A little master or miss! Oh, Popsy is so excited, Ma'am!"

"It's going to be a little girl." Hermione informed and Popsy's eyes widened with glee.

"A little miss!" Popsy jumped again and then stopped and looked at Hermione seriously. "Popsy will go and get her master, Ma'am. Popsy's master and mistress must set things right between the two, Ma'am." And with that Popsy popped away.

Once alone again, she sunk down onto the foot of the bed. She began to think of what she was going to say to him. She really did feel sorry about not thinking about his point of view. It was just in her nature to be fair and she hadn't been with him. She owed him an apology at the very least for her unfairness.

"You called." Malfoy said, standing in the doorway effectively interrupting her thoughts.

She looked over at him and didn't say anything for a moment. Even though she knew what she had to do, it was still hard to swallow ones pride. "Malfoy, I'm-"

"And I would also like to point out that it was a low blow sending Popsy nearly in tears to come and get me." he interrupted.

Hermione waited again to make sure he was finished. When it was clear that he was, she started again. "Malfoy, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about what happened in the loo earlier today. I realized that I wasn't being fair and I really want to rectify that."

Malfoy was silent for a moment, contemplating her apology. Finally, his demeanor softened. "Apology accepted and I owe you one as well. I know this isn't easy for you. And if this circumstance had been the other way around and I had lost my memories… Well, I don't want to think about how I would treat you. So, what I'm trying to say is that I shouldn't have snapped at you."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you." she said softly. She then hesitated. She had been contemplating this gesture since he'd mentioned his desire to feel the baby and now having decided that it would be the perfect peace offering, she suggested, "If you want, you could… feel the baby."

This shocked Malfoy. "Are you serious?" Hermione hesitantly nodded. He then made his way over to her. She laid down and looked anywhere, but at him.

She felt the bed give as he sat down, and then she reached down and lifted her shirt up far enough that it just exposed her stomach. She waited for him to make a move and soon she felt his surprising warm hands gently caress her belly. He continued to do this and the soothing gestures relaxed Hermione so much that she decided to give in to his wants. "You can put your ear up against me too, if you still want to do that." she suggested in a sleepy tone.

The caressing hands stilled for a moment and Hermione wondered if maybe she shouldn't have suggested anything else, but she soon felt a slight weight on her stomach. She opened her eyes and stared down at Malfoy, who had rested his head on her.

His eyes were closed and Hermione thought he looked very peaceful. She smiled and went back to her own peaceful state. As they laid there, she admitted to herself that this position definitely felt familiar to her.

They stayed like that for a minute or two before she felt him shift. It might have been her imagination, but she swore she felt the brush of his lips against her tummy before he righted her shirt.

She stared down at him and he stared back. His eyes were so open. More open than she ever remembered seeing them. They were filled with longing and another emotion that Hermione was afraid to name. "You've had a long day. You should get to sleep." he murmured as he stood up.

Hermione nodded and then watched him walk to the door. "Malfoy," she called right before he walked out. He looked over his shoulder, waiting for her to continue. "are we really visiting your parents tomorrow?"

An amused smirk adorned his face. "You better get a good night's sleep, Hermione. Tomorrow's going to be just as long as today." he said before he walked out and Hermione knew that that had been a yes to her question.

Deciding it wouldn't be in her mental health's best interest if she let herself dwell on the morrow, she got off her bed and opened one of the drawers underneath it. Inside she found, thankfully, oversized t-shirts. After grabbing one and shedding her clothes, she slipped into it. With a sigh, she then went to bed.

* * *

**TBC: Leave a review. Your feedback is amazing and I love reading your thoughts and comments.**

**Quick side note: The French used throughout this chapter is the product of French translators and a little bit of research. I've never studied the language so please let me know if I've used it incorrectly. I'll fix it right away. As for what I think it's supposed to say, here's a quick guide.**

**_Ma petite_: my little one**  
**_Par bleu_: my gosh**  
**_C'est magnifique_: that's wonderful**

**Let me know if it's wrong. **

**Another quick side note: This chapter was originally going to include brunch at Malfoy Manor, but the chapter was getting too long and I didn't want that scene to seem rushed. However, because I decided to cut it in half, the next chapter is almost done. So, hopefully, the next update won't be such a long wait.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Love - SnuggleLove54**


	4. Enlighten

**I'm sure you're all happy to see that chapter four is _finally_ here. I know I am. Please read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters or the magical world in which they live. ********Nor do I make a profit from this.**

**Quick side note: I want to apologize for being ridiculously late in updating this story. I have been so stressed out lately with having to find a way to pay for college, finding time to spend time with my son and do homework, and maintaining my job, that this story has been put on the ****back-burner. I wish I could spend more time with it, it seems that it helps keep me calm, but unfortunately life takes precedence over hobbies. Luckily I did finally get around to finishing this chapter though. **

**So without further ado... Lax in Memory.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Morning came too soon and Hermione's morning rituals (showering, dressing, morning sickness, etc.) went by too quickly. Before she knew it, Malfoy was asking her if she was ready to go. She had had to fight the urge to glare at him because it wasn't as if she had a choice in the matter.

After Apparating with a heart full of dread, she was now standing twenty yards away from Malfoy Manor.

She looked at the building with apprehension. The last time she remembered being here she had been horribly tortured. She had really believed when she'd left that time that she'd never have to set foot in this place again. Yet here she was.

Hermione shook her head. She really needed to look at this objectively. If she didn't, she drive herself insane.

If she had to say one good thing about the manor, then she'd say that it certainly looked much better during the day than it had at night. From behind the gate, the white, stone walls almost looked inviting.

"Well, are you coming?" Malfoy asked from a few feet in front of her.

The panic she had been keeping at bay erupted inside of her. "I don't think I can do this, Malfoy." she said as she took a few steps back. "I can't meet your parents."

Malfoy rolled his yes. "Of course you can. It's all in your head." he told her firmly. "And besides, you won't be meeting them. You already have."

Hermione put her face in her hands. "That doesn't matter!" she said with a slight pout. "It feels like I'm meeting them. I don't know how I can just go in there after everything and… It's too soon, Malfoy. And to top it all off, they hate me."

"They do not hate you." he told her, but then paused before saying, "…If you're talking about… that night… I mean, I can understand if you might think it's too soon, but Hermione, you have to realize that it's been over three years." Hermione knew he was referring to the night that she had been reliving, the night she had been tortured in his parent's drawing room. He then walked over to her and pried her hands off her face and then kept one of them in his grip. "Mother redecorated and remodeled the whole manor after the war. You won't even be able to recognize the place."

Hermione felt tears form behind her eyes. Okay, so she wouldn't be able to recognize it and maybe that would help with her horrid memories of the it, but that still didn't protect her from Lucius and Narcissa's cold views about her. "They hate me, Malfoy. They hate me."

Malfoy squeezed her hand gently. "No they don't." he said softly. "My mother adores you. She thinks your wit and the way you can manipulate me to do anything you want with a simple look is the most entertaining thing she's ever come across. As for my father, well, it took some time. At first he was reserved around you, but that only presented you with a challenge. So, after a couple months of patronizing and clever comments, he finally opened up. He's very fond of you now, if you can believe it."

A slow smile appeared on her face. "Really?" she asked and Malfoy nodded. She bit her lip in contemplation. "Well, I suppose I'm being silly. I mean, logically you're right. I've already met them. …Gosh, I am being silly." She let out the breath she had been holding. "Was I this much of a mess the first time?"

They started walking toward the manor as Malfoy answered, "Actually you were worse." Hermione gave him an incredulous look. "Honest. However, that was mostly because the situation was different since I was just as nervous. These are _my_ parents after all."

Hermione smiled, but it faltered when she noticed they were approaching the gate, but not slowing down whatsoever. She tried to stop, but Malfoy kept on walking. "Malfoy, I know you're wanting to get there, but you're going to have to open the gate first."

Malfoy smirked over at her. "You'll enjoy this." he said and then pulled her right through the bars. They had both moved through the wrought-iron gate as if they were smoke. She looked from it and then back to Malfoy with wide, excited eyes.

"Was that an _Ingressus_ spell?" Hermione asked. She'd read all about them of course, but it was her first time actually experiencing one.

Malfoy nodded. "The gate only permits select individuals to pass through them. You were added as one of those individuals as soon as we were engaged." He tugged on her hand again when Hermione started staring at the gate in fascination. "Come on, Hermione. You can examine it another time."

Once they were in front of the massive front doors, Malfoy gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. It was only then that Hermione realized that she had been holding his hand the entire journey across the yard. She was surprised that it felt natural and easy.

Her thought process was broken when the door opened to reveal a House-elf. "Young Master and Mistress. Welcome." it said humbly. "Jabby's Master and Mistress are in the parlor, Sir."

"Thank you, Jabby." Malfoy said and then he lead Hermione through the large entrance hall then to a room with a double-door entrance. Hermione took a breath to steady her nerves and then Malfoy opened the door.

"Oh Draco, Hermione, Lucius and I were wondering when you'd both show up." Narcissa greeted as Malfoy walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. She patted her son's own cheek in return and then walked over to Hermione. To Hermione's shock, Narcissa encased her in an embrace. "Hermione, it's so wonderful to see that you've recovered from your ordeal."

"Narcissa, can't you see that the poor girl's petrified?" Lucius said from the armchair he was sitting in. "I thought you said you read Draco's letter. It's obvious that her recovery is still in process."

Narcissa released Hermione and looked over at her husband. "I assure you, Lucius, that I did read Draco's letter and I am well aware of Hermione's state. I just thought we should welcome her here with open arms. I thought it would be good for her to know that we accept her."

Lucius gave her a skeptical look and Malfoy smiled slightly before saying, "Thank you, Mother, but she's just nervous. I'm sure she'll warm up once you get her talking. You know how she is." Lucius barked out a laugh. "Just because she's lost some of her memories doesn't mean she's still not herself."

Hermione observed the three Malfoys before her and she didn't know quite how to feel. Sure, she was nervous and rather uncomfortable, but in all fairness neither Narcissa nor Lucius had given her a hateful look. And of course the embrace Narcissa had given her was unexpected. "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, I'd like to thank you for inviting us over and for worrying about me." she said formally when she finally got her bearings about her. She didn't know exactly how to act around them, so she opted for politeness.

Both Narcissa and Lucius stared after her polite speech in silence before Narcissa said, "Of course we were worried about you, Hermione. You're family after all, and please call us Narcissa and Lucius. We're past formalities."

Lucius chuckled to himself. "Cissa, Darling, why don't you let Hermione sit down." he suggested. "I'm sure she's overwhelmed and we are, after all, her enemies once again." A blush colored Hermione's cheeks and Narcissa seemed a little put off.

"N-no." Hermione stuttered. "You certainly aren't my enemies. I'm just uncomfortable." Hermione's eyes widen as she realized how that must have sounded. "Oh! But please don't take that in a bad way. What I meant was that I just don't remember our relationships, in which case I don't know how to act around you both." Talk about putting ones foot in ones mouth.

Malfoy had an amused grin on his face. "Hermione, don't get your knickers in an uproar." he said.

"Draco!" his mother chastened him as she took a seat in the other arm chair in the room.

Malfoy gave his mother an apologetic look and then walked over to Hermione before leading her to the couch. "Now, please, take a deep breath and relax." he told her and Hermione glared at him, but he just patted her hand in reply with his grin still in place.

Oddly enough, Hermione wanted him to hold her hand again. For security purposes only, of course. It was just so unnerving to be sitting in a room full of people who used to hate her and everything she stood for.

Narcissa cleared her throat. "Well, I suppose we should eat now. The food's been ready since you arrived." With a clap of her hands, a table appeared in the middle of the room. It was large enough to accommodate all four of them.

A second later several House-elves entered the room (Hermione recognized one of them to be Jabby) carrying serving trays. The placed the food on the table and instantly the smell of breakfast food upset Hermione's stomach.

Hermione felt her face turn a tinge of green and was about to get up, but Malfoy's words stopped her. "Jabby, please remove all breakfast foods from the table." The elf quickly did as he was told as Malfoy turned to his mother. "I'm sorry, Mother, but Hermione's morning sickness is sensitive and breakfast foods happen to be one of the many things that sets it off. So, I hope you don't mind just sticking to the lunch menu today."

"Of course I don't mind, Draco." Narcissa replied and then looked over at Hermione with concern. "Please forgive me, Hermione. Had I have known, I would have made sure that no such foods had made it to the table."

When the table was finally clear of all breakfast foods, Hermione was finally able to answer. "It's not a big deal. You didn't know."

Lucius then cleared his throat, catching the table's occupants attention. "So, Hermione, tell me more about your amnesia." he said as he buttered his toast. "It's very fascinating to me how the brain can forget certain memories, but then still retain others."

Hermione hesitated before answering. "Well, er, my healer said that the type of amnesia I have is retrograde." she stated, feeling a little intimidated with talking to Lucius directly. "It means that my memory loss is worst for the events that occurred before my head injury and events from a long time ago are more likely to be safe, which they are.

"For example, I still remember my childhood, my Hogwarts years and the war, but my memories after that and leading up to when I woke up after the incident aren't intact." When she finished informing Lucius about her condition, she noted that talking about it in a scientific way was easier for her than talking about it when she let her feelings get involved.

Lucius picked up his fork and began spearing some of the smoked ham on his plate. "Simply fascinating, and is there no chance for you to regain them?" he asked.

Hermione sat up straighter. "There's absolutely a chance." she informed him. "I've already remembered little tidbits. They're confusing and don't shed much light on my past, but it does prove that it is possible for me to regain some memories of my former life." She noted that it was very easy to fall into her know-it-all habits, almost like it was a defense mechanism.

"Oh, Hermione, it's so good to hear that you're remembering things." Narcissa rejoiced from her side of the table.

Hermione's eyes widened. She hadn't realized that she had walked herself right into a conversation that involved discussing her memories. Malfoy had been right yesterday when he'd said that she wasn't ready to talk about them and even if she was, Narcissa and Lucius were not the people that she was going to indulge the information with first.

"Er, yes. There's only be a few though." she said vaguely. She chanced a look back over at Lucius to find that he was smirking at her and she also noted that Malfoy was smirking too. Hermione narrowed her eyes in thought. It was clear that Lucius could sense how uncomfortable she was about talking about her memories, but she wondered if he knew that it would have this outcome. Had he just manipulated the conversation? If he had, then he was more Slytherin than she had given him credit for.

Malfoy cleared his throat, but Hermione noticed that traces of his smirk remained. The cad! He must have known where his father was going with his questions. "Mother, I think we've heard the basics of her condition and that she's making progress. Let's not push for more." he said, saving Hermione from anymore questions on the subject.

Narcissa sighed. "Oh all right. There's a much better subject I'd rather discuss anyway." she said as she looked over at Hermione with a smile that was growing by the second. "As you know, Draco is my only son and now that he's having his own little darling, I want to know all about it."

Malfoy slightly chocked on his sparkling water, signaling that the topic was unexpected. Hermione, too, was caught off guard. "Mother, I don't think that's a much better topic." Malfoy said as he dabbed his mouth with a napkin.

Narcissa seemed slightly upset, but instead of pushing the issue, she weakly pouted. Hermione felt somewhat bad. She didn't think it fair that Narcissa be denied information about her grandchild. After all, she had already somewhat discussed this with her parents and even the Weasleys knew. With a silent sigh, Hermione said, "Actually I don't mind discussing it. I mean, everyone else knows just about everything and I don't think it's fair if we discriminated against you."

Narcissa's eyes lit up and Malfoy gave a tiny smile. "Wonderful!" she exclaimed, before asking the question that was on the tip of her tongue. "Now what I simply must know is if you know the sex of the baby yet."

Hermione found her enthusiasm contagious. "Yes," she replied before giving her a blithe smile. "It's a girl."

A very small sound of excitement escaped Narcissa's lips. "A girl!" she cried out in excitement. "Did you hear that, Lucius? We're going to have a granddaughter!"

Lucius nodded. "So it seems." he replied with a smile. "It may not be the next Malfoy heir, but I suppose there is always next time." Hermione blanched at the thought of 'next time'. She could barely handle this time let alone hinting at what was to come in the future. Malfoy sent his father an unimpressed look.

"What about names?" Narcissa went on saying. "Have you thought of any?"

Quickly recovering from the last statement, Hermione answered, "Er, no. I haven't given this whole situation much thought I'm afraid."

Narcissa gave her a small smile of understanding. "Well, when you do get around to giving it thought, don't let Draco pressure you into naming her anything you don't agree with." she said and Hermione responded with a confused expression. "I'm sure you've noticed the Black's tradition with naming their children after constellations. I'm afraid my son is a stickler when it comes to tradition, so when naming her, make sure you agree with the name as well."

"Mother," Malfoy started in an annoyed tone. "I would never force her to name our child something we both didn't agree on. Please give me some credit."

"Of course, Darling." Narcissa said formally and her tone made Hermione wonder if she was being truthful or not. "Please forgive me." Malfoy rolled his eyes in irritation, seeming to expect this kind of behavior from his mother.

The rest of brunch went by with relative ease. Narcissa spent most of it saying how excited she was about becoming a grandmother and Lucius would every once in awhile state some fact about business. Finally a group of House-elves came and cleared the table and replaced the food with a bottle of brandy for the men.

Narcissa took this opportunity to say, "Let's take a walk around the grounds, Hermione." This request startled her for a moment and Hermione wasn't sure if being alone with her mother-in-law so soon after re-meeting her was such a good idea. However, the idea of sitting in here watching the men drink wouldn't be that much more enlightening.

Malfoy protested the idea. "Do you have to drag her all over the grounds today, Mother?"

Quirking an eyebrow, she responded, "First off, Draco, I never drag people. Secondly, why shouldn't I be allowed to spend some quality time with my daughter-in-law?"

Malfoy looked like he was going to protest again, but Lucius interrupted. "Let the women have their walk, Draco." Lucius stated as he poured himself a drink. Malfoy still looked unsure about the whole idea. "If you're worried about your mother overwhelming your wife, then you can relax. You know as well as I do that Hermione can handle herself."

Malfoy seemed annoyed by this statement. "I know she can, but why should she have to? This situation is completely avoidable."

Narcissa looked insulted and was about to retort, but Hermione intercepted. "I'm actually fine with taking a little walk." she supplied, although she did feel a little nervous about the task. Malfoy cast her a look and then studied her face as if trying to determine whether or not she was telling the truth. She sent a small smile his way. "Plus, I'd rather like to tour the grounds."

"There you have it, Draco." Narcissa told him as she linked her arm with Hermione's. "And besides, you wouldn't deny your wife the pleasure of seeing where she was married, would you?"

This bit of news caught Hermione's attention. "This is where we were married?" she asked, now feeling a little bit more eager to see the place.

Malfoy nodded reluctantly. "…I suppose if you really wanted to see the grounds, I won't stop you," he said, unwillingly giving in. "but don't push yourself, Hermione. If nothing triggers your memories, don't overexert yourself." Hermione nodded grudgingly as she kept herself from commenting on how much he sounded like Harry and Ron at the moment.

"I knew I raised you to be a gentleman." Narcissa said with pride. She smiled softly before announcing, "We'll be back shortly." She then led Hermione out of the room. They walked down a long hallway before arriving at a set of handsome, French doors that led outside.

Once Hermione stepped into the afternoon sunlight, she felt a tingle of excitement. However, this feeling of excitement wasn't regular. It was as if her body were remembering that once upon a time she had stepped out of these doors feeling extreme excitement. And thus, this invoked Hermione to feel present giddiness as well.

The whole experience was strange and she was so overcome by it that she barely noticed that her and Narcissa were already moving across the lawn. She quickly cleared her thoughts and tried to push down her giddiness. "So, was I really married here?" she asked, feeling slightly disappointed at the enthusiasm that leaked into her voice.

"Of course, it is after all a tradition for the Malfoy heir to wed at Malfoy manor. It's been done for centuries." Narcissa informed her and then patted Hermione on the arm. "If there's one thing that you need to reacquaint yourself with, Hermione, it's that the house of Malfoy is a very traditional one. As was the Black's.

"However, as fond of tradition as Draco is, he's broken a lot of them as well." she added thoughtfully. "For example, he married you, even with your Muggle-born status." Hermione tensed at this revelation, but Narcissa quickly patted her arm again. "Oh, believe me, Darling, I've long overcome my prejudice concerning bloodlines. As has Lucius, but that has more to do with his fondness for you, I'm afraid."

Hermione relaxed slightly then. "If seems almost surreal the way we all ate brunch together," she stated. "but I suppose everything has felt that way so far."

Narcissa was quiet for a moment before answering, "It is funny how people change, isn't it? And I suppose for you, it would seem as if we've all changed in the span of a day. When in reality, it's been years. We've all had to look inside ourselves and decide what really is important and it's not been easy for everyone. Especially for my son." She paused in a thoughtful silence. "I know you don't remember, but Draco and Lucius were pardoned for their dealings with the Dark Lord. Their abandonment of the him kept them from any legal ramifications, but our family was still left in shambles. We had to reevaluate a lot of things and learn to adjust to post-war life.

"Adjusting for Draco was harder than it was for Lucius and it wasn't because he didn't want to change. It was because the wizarding world, in all of its irony, became prejudiced against the very people they defeated for being prejudice." Narcissa cast her a bitter smile. "A social stigma can be a terrible thing to overcome. It was nothing short of a miracle that he got the job at the Ministry and I'm so proud of him from working from the very bottom to where he is now."

"I can see the change." Hermione inputted almost in an awed voice. "I mean, he looks like the boy I went to school with, but every time he says something or looks at me a certain way, I'm stunned with the realization that he's completely different. He's matured, he's grown up and it's shockingly surprising."

A small delicate laugh. "Yes, yes. My Draco has certainly evolved into a promising young man." she said with a proud smile and then it changed into a rueful one when she looked over at Hermione. "And how I wish I could take credit for it, but I'm afraid the credit belongs to you."

Blanching, Hermione asked, "What?"

Her smile widening, Narcissa replied, "While it's true that he underwent the making of the foundation for his change of character in the year and a half after the war, it didn't really start to show until after he started dating you." Hermione blushed at the praise. "I wish you could remember all the progress he's made, all the evolving he's done. You've made my son a better person and for that I'll always be grateful. Not to mention you're bestowing me with grandchildren as well."

"Narcissa, please, you're making me blush with all this praise." Hermione pleaded, looking away as she tried to hide the evidence on her face. Narcissa just smiled, but didn't say anything further on the topic. Hermione then decided that in order to distract herself, she'd look at the scenery, which was the main reason for the walk in the first place.

The grounds of Malfoy Manor were just as exquisite looking as the rest of the place, which didn't surprise Hermione. Hedges were trimmed to look like magical creatures, roses blushes had been planted to make intricate designs, but what caught Hermione's attention the most was the white, garden arbor that was a few meters away from their path.

Seeing the arbor triggered another one of Hermione's memories. A transparent Malfoy was standing next to the arbor and the memory Hermione was just being given away by her father. She was wearing the wedding gown that Hermione had seen in the picture the pervious morning.

_"Hello, my beautiful bride."_ the transparent Malfoy whispered lovingly as he took the memory Hermione's hand. _"Are you ready to become the next Mrs. Malfoy?"_

Memory Hermione bit her lip as she tried to fight back her excitement. _"Oh yes, my handsome groom."_ she whispered in the same tone as she squeezed his hand in return. _"Never been more ready in my life."_

"Hermione?" Narcissa asked, concerned and successfully snapping Hermione out of her memory.

Hermione slightly shook her head and then said, "That's it, isn't it? The place where we said our vows."

Blinking in surprise, Narcissa answered, "Yes. Is it familiar to you?" She was clearly excited about the prospect of Hermione remembering something. However, Hermione didn't want to go into detail about the memory.

"I definitely feel as if I've seen it before." she said vaguely. "This place's atmosphere also makes me feel as if I was once very happy here." Which Hermione had to say was the last feeling she'd have thought to associate with Malfoy Manor, but she was nonetheless glad she did.

"You were very happy here on you're wedding day." Narcissa replied, then added thoughtfully. "That's not to say that you aren't happy whenever you visit, but the happiness one feelings on their wedding day cannot be compared to normal everyday happiness."

Hermione nodded. "I can see the logic behind that."

Narcissa then went on to describe every little detail of her wedding. The color scheme that was used, the exact number of guests, how many bridesmaids she had, and even down to the wedding dress designer's name."It was such a beautiful service and I can't believe Draco hasn't shown you the wedding album yet." Narcissa said after they had made their way back to the door they had existed at the beginning of their walk.

"I'm sure he'll get around to doing it soon." Hermione supplied. "It has been a busy couple of days. …Plus I think he's trying not to overwhelm me."

Narcissa nodded. "Yes," she said as they went inside. "It is something to see how much my son dotes on you. He never used to be one to show his emotions, but you've brought that side out of him. It's fascinating, if nothing else."

As soon as they entered the parlor, Malfoy was out of his seat and walking toward them. "I do hope you didn't wear her out, Mother." he said took Hermione's hand from his mother's arm.

"Honestly, Draco, do you really think that we would have stayed out there a minute longer than Hermione wanted?" Narcissa asked and Malfoy replied with a bored look. "We had a wonderful time and she learned a lot about the wedding you've neglected to tell her about."

Hermione felt him squeeze her hand and she squeezed it back on impulse. It was strange because it didn't feel strange or unnatural that she did. "Well, it's not like I haven't wanted to. I just don't want to push everything that she's supposed to remember onto her." Malfoy snapped back at his mother.

"And I'm not saying that you should." Narcissa replied. "What I am saying, is that your wedding should have been your starting point."

Hermione could practically feel Malfoy hum with irritation. She assumed that this was a normal mother/son squabble, but she felt caught in the crossfire, especially since she was stuck holding Malfoy's hand.

Malfoy was about to retort, but Lucius intervened. "Narcissa, Draco, this really is immature behavior." he said from his seat. "I had thought that the both of you would want to keep Hermione's first impression of us positive, but if you continue down the road you're going, I'm afraid you can say goodbye to that."

After a brief moment of silence, Malfoy let out a sigh and conceded. "Father's right, Mother." Malfoy said. "And if it'll make you feel better, as soon as Hermione feels she's ready to look at the wedding album, we'll go through it."

Narcissa nodded appreciatively. "That's all I can ask for, I suppose."

Malfoy nodded and then let go of Hermione's hand. She looked up at him questionably. "I'm sorry if you felt pulled into the middle of that." he said to her.

Hermione shrugged with a small smile on her face. "It wasn't that bad of a row." she replied. "I'm just glad that you came to an agreement. One that I'm sure you'll make sure happens."

His gaze softened. "Only when you're ready, Hermione." he said softly. "I won't force you to look at pictures in hopes that you'll remember things. You have to want to look at them."

Hermione had to blink back tears. Throughout the whole day, he had been showing her that he cared about her wellbeing, whether that be mentally or physically, and she felt touched by his concern. "I promise I'll be ready soon." she replied, hoping that she was telling him the truth.

He smiled down at her and then looked up at his parents, who were also sporting knowing smiles of their own. "Well, Mother, Father, brunch was lovely, but I believe it's time we headed home." he informed them.

"Oh, well, then please, take the Floo." Narcissa insisted. "There's no need for you to walk all the way back to the Apparation point." Hermione and Malfoy made their way over to the fireplace in the corner of the room. Narcissa kissed her son on the cheek and embraced Hermione. "We hope to see you both again soon."

Lucius bowed his head in farewell and then took his wife by the hand. "If you should need anything at all, don't hesitate to ask, Hermione." he said.

Hermione nodded. "I had a wonderful time and I'll be sure to stay in touch." she said and then grabbed a handful of Floo powder and said her destination.

Upon arriving in her own living room, Hermione felt a weight lift off her shoulders. It felt so good to know that she had made a good impression with Narcissa and Lucius and to know that they actually all got along. The day had turned out much better than Hermione anticipated.

The roar from the fireplace informed her that Malfoy had arrived back as well. She turned to him with a smile. She really wanted to hear his take on the visit. "So, how do you think it went?""

His smile was wide. "You did brilliantly." he assured her as he began to lead her out of the room. "I told you that they already adored you and that didn't change a bit. If possible, they adore you even more for how you're handling your situation." He continued to lead her until they reached the family room. Hermione looked up at him expectantly. "I thought you might want to unwind with a little television."

"Oh," she responded in slight surprise. "That actually sounds lovely." They walked over to the couch and Hermione, upon sitting down, liked the fact that it felt just as inviting as it looked.

After turning the television on, Malfoy flipped trough the channels until finally decided on a program he found acceptable. Hermione instantly recognized the show as one of the sitcoms she had watched up until the war. She was pleasantly surprised that it was still running after three and a half years. She watched for a few minutes, feeling happy that she still recognized the characters, but she was completely lost on the plot and was finding it hard to follow.

Malfoy chose that moment to clear his throat. She didn't hesitate to look over at him. "So you never said, what did you think of my parents?" he asked almost hesitantly.

She couldn't help but laugh a little at his uncertainty. "I found them completely charming." she answered and smiled when she saw his shoulders sag with relief. "Surprising as it was, I enjoyed listening to your father's views on business. He seems like he knows what he's talking about, and I also enjoyed talking with your mother. I know you were hesitant on letting me tour the grounds with her, but she really was quite easy to be around."

Malfoy seemed somewhat content then. "Good, I'm glad you like them." he said and then he paused for a moment. "…I know you think that I didn't want you to see the grounds because I thought my mother would overwhelm you and while that's part of the reason, it's not entirely truthful."

"What do you mean?"

He let out a sigh. "I mean, the threat of my overwhelming mother was only part of the reason I didn't want you to see the grounds." he explained. "You see, it was the first time since your accident that I've felt you were out of reach."

Hermione blinked in confusion. "Out of reach?"

"Yes, you were out of my sight and not even in the same building as me." Malfoy informed her, his expression just a tad bit guilty. "I didn't even know it would be that hard to let you go with her, but it shocked me with how strong the urge to keep you safe overcame me.

"Seeing you in that hospital bed after your explosion left me feeling so guilty." he said softly. "I'm your husband, yet you still wound up getting hurt. Seriously hurt. If anything fatal had happened to you, Hermione, I don't know what I would have done."

Hermione was silent for a long moment. He felt guilty about her getting in the explosion? "Malfoy, you know that you feeling guilty about what happened is completely illogical." she informed him. "I mean, there's no way you could have known that I would have even been in an explosion."

"I know," he told her seriously. "but that doesn't mean I still don't feel like I failed as your husband. And if I can fail at that, how will I be able to succeed at being a father?" He reached out and touched her stomach gently. His palm was flat against her and he caressed her lovingly.

The confession and gesture left her speechless. How was she to comfort a man about something like this when she had only just began to acknowledge him as her husband?

"Would you mind…" he started, but trailed off obviously losing his nerve.

"What?" she pressed. "Would I mind what?"

Seeming to mull over his request until finally he gave in. "Would you mind, if I could listen to her again?" he asked carefully.

Hermione covered his hand on her stomach. "No, I don't mind at all." It was the least she could do for him after all he'd done today.

Malfoy carefully maneuvered them so that she was lying flat on her back and he was kneeling the ground next to her. He then tentatively lifted up her shirt so that only her belly was exposed. Lastly he placed his ear against her once again. He closed his eyes in relaxed contentment and Hermione instinctively lifted her hands up to his hair.

She slowly began shifting her fingers through the fine, blonde strands. They were so soft that she couldn't help but repeat the process over and over. She had always been curious about his hair during their school years, wondering if it was as soft as it looked. She smiled to herself, satisfied that she'd solved the mystery.

They stayed in this position much longer than they had the night before. It was peaceful. Hermione running her hands through his hair, Malfoy almost half asleep against her and the TV setting the scene with some comforting background noise. It made her feel very tranquil and she assumed it did the same for Malfoy.

In an attempt to readjust, Malfoy's hand grazed her stomach softly causing Hermione to jerk laughingly. Malfoy looked up with wide eyes. "Sorry!" Hermione said as she went back to her previous position. "I'm a little bit ticklish."

A smirk grew upon Malfoy face. "A little bit ticklish? Don't you me extremely?" he teased. "You forget that we've been together for almost two years. I know all of your weaknesses. One being that you're very ticklish." He then proceeded to prove it to her.

Loud bursts of Hermione's laughter filled the room as Malfoy mercilessly tickled her. She tried squirming, pushing, kicking, anything to get away, but he was a lot stronger than she gave him credit for. "Please! Please!" Hermione begged between fits of giggles. "Cant. Breathe!"

He fractionally let up, but didn't stop. "Come on, Hermione, admit how ticklish you are. Admit I know your weakness." he said with a smile.

By this point tears were running down her cheeks. "Fine! You're right! I'm. Ticklish!" she yelled and with that he finally stopped. The next few minutes were filled with Hermione's heavy breathing as she tried to regain her breath. She finally found the energy to look up at him. She found that he was staring at her adoringly and she felt her cheeks slightly flush. Luckily though, she could blame it on the tickle-torture.

She pushed herself into a sitting position and after righting her shirt, she brushed back some of her hair. The excursion had wore her out. "Has anyone every told you that you don't fight fair, Malfoy?" she asked when her bearings returned.

Malfoy barked out a laugh. "Why yes, people have told me that." he replied easily. "And by people I mean mostly you." Hermione shook her head playfully and then rested her head against the couch and then she felt Malfoy reach out and stroke her stomach again, as if apologizing for his teasing behavior.

Despite her good mood, she couldn't help but wonder when Malfoy had become the way he was now. Had it happened before or after they had gotten together? And if it had happened after, what had drawn her to him in the first place? She wanted to know that answers, but was she _ready_ to know them?

She looked over at him to find him still smiling with his hand still on her stomach. She then came to the conclusion that if he could look at her with a friendly face, treat her like a person with feelings, then maybe the story of how they got together was worth listening to.

"Malfoy?" she asked furrowed his brow in question, waiting for her to continue. She bit her lip, debating whether or not she should continue and if she did go ahead and ask, then how would she ask? Clearing her throat, she said slowly, "I just want to say that you've been really supportive about everything, more so than I ever would have thought. And I know I don't remember what our relationship was like, but it obviously was sincere."

"It was, Hermione." he said softy. "It _is_."

Hermione tried to smile, but her nerves were hard to overcome. "It's all a big mystery to me. I still have trouble understanding how we could have possibly got together, even though I've had about three days to adjust to it." she tried to explain. "I guess where I'm going with this is that I want to understand how we got to where we are. …I want to hear the story."

Malfoy didn't reply at first. Just stared at her as if contemplating her request. "Are you sure you're ready to hear it?" he asked finally. "You've already learned a lot about your past and you're handling it brilliantly. I just don't want to push you too far, too fast."

Hermione nodded. "I understand and it's because of you're reasoning that I want to know. You've been so understanding and concerned about me and for that I want to know why. Why are you so concerned? Why are we together? …I need these answers."

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "All right. I'll tell you, but I must warn you that it doesn't start out the way normal relationships should." Hermione hesitantly nodded. Malfoy took a deep breath before launching into his story. "The place where we met up was at the annual Ministry Christmas ball about two years ago. Before that I hadn't seen you since the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Now, when it comes to the Ministry ball, you and I agree that it's just an excuse for the press to spread gossip and we both believe that our time could be better spent doing something else." he stated and then let out a somewhat annoyed sigh. "Unfortunately for me, I didn't have a choice in going. The ball is mandatory for all Ministry employees and with me being a newbie at the time I probably would have been fired if I hadn't shown up."

"What about me?" Hermione asked when he took a small pause. "I was working for St. Mungo's, right? Why was I there then?"

"Yes, you had been working there for over a year and you had been Top Researcher for half of it." Malfoy assured her. "However, Potter and Weasley were going to be there and St. Mungo's happened to be that year's sponsor. So, you went to support not only your friends, but your work.

"However, just because you attended doesn't mean you were happy about it." Malfoy said with a smile, seemingly remembering something from that that. "You had begun to hit a break through in your research and suffice to say that the only place you wanted to be that night was at home doing more research."

Hermione nodded. This sounded very much like her.

Malfoy continued, "…I wasn't happy about being there either. I was still being labeled as a Death Eater and not very many people wanted to talk to me and when they did, they made very little effort." He paused. "…I drank a lot that night. I had wandered out to the balcony to get away, to try and pretend I was anywhere but there.

"It was there that you stumbled across me and when I say stumble I really mean it." he said teasingly. "I still remember what you were wearing that night. It was a one shoulder teal dress that fit your curves perfectly. I thought you looked stunning. Although, I didn't admit it to myself at the time. You were holding a glass of champagne and it was clear that it wasn't your first or second glass. You spotted me and froze. If we both hadn't had so much alcohol in our systems, I dare say it would have been an awkward moment, but you quickly recovered and marched right on over to the railing to stand beside me."

"I was drunk?" Hermione asked incredulously. She'd only ever had Butterbeer, an occasional glass of wine and one shot of Firewhiskey to toast Alastor Moody's death. She'd never been drunk before and she could scarcely picture it now.

Malfoy smirked. "Well, maybe you weren't quite pissed yet, but you were definitely on your way." he relented. "Anyway, you walked over and we began talking about things of little or no importance and we drank. A lot. We kept calling for more drinks and that _is_ when you became pissed.

"I don't even know who initiated the first kiss, but suddenly we were in each others arms, grasping at each other." Hermione's face heated up at this confession. "We quickly Apparated to your flat, where clothes were quickly shed. …I'm guessing you can deduce what happened next?"

She nodded quickly, her face still tinged red. She swallowed before asking, "Was I a virgin?"

Malfoy shook his head. "No, …Weasley had the honor of claiming that." he said through slightly clinched teeth.

Hermione felt relieved that her first time hadn't been done in a drunken state of lust and that it might have been meaningful. Of course, she had always pictured that her first time would be with Ron, but it was still unnerving that she couldn't remember it. She had had two lovers, but she was in the mindset of a virgin. How disconcerting.

"The next morning I awoke in your bed alone." Malfoy suddenly continued. "I had thought maybe it was your way of avoiding an awkward situation and since I was suffering from a horrible hangover I wasn't the least bit offended.

"After grabbing my wand and casting a quick anti-hangover spell, I noticed that I could smell food being cooked." he said with a small laugh. "I was curious, so I quickly pulled on my clothes from the night before and, admittedly, I let my stomach do the leading. I rounded the corner and found you frying eggs in a nightgown."

Hermione smiled. She really had developed some quirks in the last few years. …Sleeping with random men (not that Malfoy was a stranger, but sleeping with him had definitely been random), cooking in her nightwear when she knew she was alone with a man in the house…

"I'm sure you can imagine my surprise when you looked over at me with a smile and then invited me to sit and have breakfast with you." he said with a very wide grin on his face. "Typically I was the kind of guy who didn't stick around for the morning after. In fact, I always tried to leave as soon as the main event was over, but… those eggs smelled really good.

"And so I stayed. We talked about the most random things. I think we even ending up discussing how long cats live at one point. They were meaningless topics. However, we made a great effort not to bring up at the night before." Malfoy explained. "About an hour later, I got up to leave. You walked me to the door, shook my hand and said goodbye. I left thinking that was the end of it." A smile stretched across his face. "…Obviously I was wrong, though."

"Obviously." she replied almost shyly.

Malfoy's smiled faltered just a tad. "It wasn't hard not to think about you. You were hardly my first one-night stand and for that I won't even attempt to make you think that our fling was a cliché I-can't-get-you-off-of-my-mind type of thing," he informed her and Hermione didn't know if she should feel insulted by his less than tactful account or not. "but that didn't mean that I never thought about you. There would be certain things that reminded me of you, for example, when I would see someone with wild curly hair.

"These little reminders would invoke very strong feelings about you. The feelings they inspired ranged from curiosity to lust. They were very brief, but I think they worked like a slow poison because two weeks later it got to the point where I wanted to see you again." he said as he looked at her thoughtfully.

Hermione slightly squirmed under his gaze and took to twirling a lock of her hair to distract herself.

He just continued to smile and then shook his head laughingly. "I worked on writing you a letter for days. I didn't know what I could say to convince you to want to meet with me again." he said looking a little bit embarrassed by how vulnerable he admitted himself to be. "However, my fears were unnecessary because you must have felt the same way. I received an owl from you one night as I was working on your letter. You asked if I would like to join you for lunch at your flat the next day and since I wasn't going to let the opportunity slip by, I accepted."

"I asked you back to my flat?" Hermione asked in shock. Her bold future self really did know no limits.

Malfoy chuckled. "Oh yes." he replied. "I went over and we ate another one of your home cooked meals while again talking about random things. Except this time, I wanted answers when we were through.

"I asked you why you invited me over and you replied because I interested you and that the conversation we had had the morning after, as weird as it might have been, was one you'd found yourself thinking about often." he explained. "Of course, this only brought up more questions I needed to know the answers to, so I asked you if you saw our luncheon happening again in the near future and your reply astounded me."

Hermione sat up straighter. She was a little cautious as she asked, "What did I say?"

Smiling, Malfoy answered, "You said that you were hoping that we'd being doing more than just having a lunch."

A bright blush inflamed Hermione's face. Merlin, did she ever sound like a tart! And she went ahead and voiced her opinion.

A loud laughed escaped Malfoy's lips. "That's exactly what you said after your comment and your face was that exact shade of red last time too."

"Well, I mean, really." Hermione stumbled over her words due to her embarrassment. "I've never been the confident type when it came to the opposite sex and to hear about some of the things I've said and done… it's just flabbergasting."

Chuckling again, Malfoy nodded. "I suppose it is and I guess I should assuage some of your worries since you're so concerned over it." Hermione looked at him questionably. "After you said what you did, you quickly went on to say that what you meant didn't just mean sex. You wanted to see where you and I could go. So, you suggested that we continued having meals together and then maybe it could escalade into something more."

This made Hermione feel a little bit better, but this Hermione he spoke of was still too bold for her to recognize.

"So, that's what we did." Malfoy continued. "We continued to have lunch or dinner together. Either at your flat or mine and not even two weeks later we were having our first official, public date at _Calisto_. From there we dated for about five months before I proposed to you and then we got married six months after that. We purposely scheduled our wedding for the fifteenth of December so we'd have our honeymoon as an excuse to miss last year's Christmas ball."

Hermione smiled, but quickly went on to voice her concerns. "We only dated for five months before you proposed? Isn't that a little bit fast?"

Malfoy shrugged. "Maybe, but we're compatible in bed, we're compatible academically. …You are my equal in every way, so it's not too hard to see why I fell in love with you. I fail to see how the amount of time together as anything to do with that."

She was in awe by his words. Who knew that Draco Malfoy could be so deep? She looked down to fiddle with her fingers as she tried to process all of this new information. She remembered being told they dated a year before they were married, but she hadn't quite realized that that included engagement time as well.

As she continued to fiddle with her fingers, Malfoy suddenly stood up. "Oh!" he said as he quickly strode out of the room, leaving Hermione to stare after him. He had went in the direction of the study, if she remembered correctly.

A minute later, he came walking back over to her. Upon sitting next her, he revealed a ring in his hand. "This is your engagement ring. I swiped it from the sack of your belongings when you where in the hospital. I figured it would have been too overwhelming for you, but now… I thought you might want it back."

Hermione slowly took the ring from his hand and examined it. It was beautifully elegant with a centered oval shaped emerald, which was surrounded with tiny diamonds. The shank was also encased with diamonds. She was so entranced by the beauty that it didn't even register to her that Malfoy was trying to take it back.

As he gently removed the ring from her hand, he asked, "May I?"

She quickly realized that he was asking to put the ring on her himself. She studied him for a moment before she hesitantly nodded.

As he got down on one knee and gently took her left hand in his, she was suddenly thrown into another one of her memories. The transparent Malfoy and her weren't in their living room any more, but rather they were outside, under the stars.

Transparent Malfoy was kneeling with the engagement ring in his hand. _"Granger, I can easily say that these past few months have been the best of my life and I know the reason for that is you."_ he whispered and her memory self looked to be having trouble breathing. _"And I know you might think that this is all happening really fast, but I know that I love you and I want to prove it to you everyday from here on out, so Hermione, will you marry me?"_

"Hermione," Present Malfoy's voice dissipated the memory and she looked at her hand to find that he had already slid the ring in place. She looked up at him found him staring intently at her. She wanted to ask what he was thinking, but before she could she noticed that he was leaning toward her. Her eyes widened. She didn't know if she was ready for this kind of step and was about to turn away when a loud meow stopped her.

Malfoy blinked and then looked over to the family room entrance. "Well, well, look who finally decided to come home." he drawled as he got up from his position on the floor and sat back down on the couch.

Crookshanks trotted over to them and hopped up onto Hermione's lap.

A huge smile lit up her face. Oh, how she overjoyed to see her old pet! "Crookshanks!" she said as she enthusiastically scratched behind his ear. "Oh, Pet, where have you been?"

"This guy hasn't been home in the last week," he informed her as he sank lower into the comfortable seat. "but that's really not that unusual. Ever since I started sharing your bed he's been gone more. I assume he doesn't like to share, although I can't say I'm too keen on it either."

Hermione continued to scratch her cat's head for a couple of minutes before looking over at Malfoy. He had been so helpful today and she really would like to become better acquainted with him. It was evident that they were compatible and she _was_ carrying his child… "Thank you everything today,… Draco." she said with a small smile.

Draco blinked, but soon returned her smile and took her free hand in his. "No need to thank me, Love. I'm happy to help."

* * *

**TBC: Please leave a review. Your encouragement and input really does help me.**

**Quick side note: I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I sorta have mixed feelings about it. However, I suppose all that matters it that you all enjoyed it.**

**Another quick side note: I've made a fan page for my Fanfiction on Facebook. If you have an account you should go check it out. I've got visual aids for this story and you'll be able to know how my future chapter progression is going. The link is on my profile page. **

**Love - SnuggleLove54**


End file.
